


Yo vengo a ofrecer mi corazón

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Argentinismo, Castellano neutro, Drama, Español rioplatense, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Peronismo, Romance, Tragedy, Voseo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shura no era un joven muy sociable, pero había sentido empatía por él cuando vio, hacía ya varias semanas, cómo lo golpeaban. Había escuchado el idioma del niño rubio, gritando con desesperación "no entiendo", cuando el otro hombre solo le indicaba en griego que guardara silencio. Él peleaba por su diosa, se había convertido en Santo para proteger y defender la Tierra, por más utópico que sonara. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>«Andrómeda ya eligió sucesor y aunque por momentos dudé del niño, he de admitir que ya estaba destinado a ella. ¿Sabes? Me recuerda un poco a mí, con sus dudas, con sus temores, con su aparente fragilidad, que en realidad es falta de confianza. Respeta la vida y por eso mismo sé que será un buen Santo. Siento que al fin y al cabo mi paso por la Tierra tuvo un significado. No fue en vano sobrevivir si he podido dejar una huella, por más minúscula que sea.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>(...)</i></p><p> </p><p><i>Sé que las cosas suceden por algo, nada es porque sí. El destino, los caminos que tomamos, las decisiones, todo... Hasta nuestras formas de pensar tienen un profundo significado, ahora lo compruebo. Sé e imagino como estarán las cosas por allí, pero no insistas Camus. No acataré las órdenes del Patriarca.</i>»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gadya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadya/gifts).



> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.
> 
> Notas: no suelo hacerlas en las remasterizaciones, pero debo dejar por sentada la ENORME, COLOSAL, MAGNÁNIMA (?) sorpresa que me produjo re-encontrarme con este fic. Lo tenía completamente olvidado y revisarlo me llenó de emociones. Creo que sin dudas fue el fic que más disfruté releer.
> 
> Recuerdo que esta fue una petición de Gadya. En su momento ella quería un fic del único Santo con nacionalidad argentina XD y de paso, para complicarme la vida, me pidió que fuera un Camus/Albiore. Me tomé la libertad de "inventarle" la vida a Albiore, tomando en cuenta que sabemos poco y nada de él.

El 30 de abril de 1965 nació, en una ciudad grande de la Argentina, un niño predestinado, con una mala estrella. Sus padres, como la mayoría de los ciudadanos en ese entonces, eran peronistas a morir. Le pusieron el nombre de Agustín sin saber que el destino se les reía en la cara en ese preciso momento.

Agustín Alvarado nació en una época de incertidumbre, en un país que permitía y permitió la represión desde los inicios de su democracia, una falsa. A alguien no le gustó que, por ese entonces, se reclamasen las Malvinas como Argentinas.

Argentina por ese entonces, con una patria violada y ultrajada, creyó que era justo que EUA "restableciese el orden democrático". La tropa estadounidense desembarcó en las costas de Santo Domingo la misma noche que Agustín decidió abrir los ojos, dispuesto a enfrentarse a este mundo que poco y nada tenía para ofrecerle pero sí mucho por quitarle.

Por ese entonces, mientras el niño tomaba el pecho de su madre ajeno a la realidad del mundo, en la Argentina se vivía un caos, con huelgas y reclamos gremiales, de los ciudadanos que se veían morir de hambre. La hostilidad era tanta y tan marcada que varias empresas debieron pedir protección policial por temor a posibles actos de sabotaje; los puertos y servicios aéreos se vieron interrumpidos en varias oportunidades, asimismo el correo y las telecomunicaciones, hasta el ferrocarril.

Agustín crecía ajeno a un mundo que vio "morir a Marte". La NASA había recolectado las primeras imágenes del tan mentado planeta. Por ese entonces, hasta ese julio de 1965, los cuentos sobre ese planeta, las películas y conjeturas hilaban un mundo por completo dispar a la realidad. Y la NASA destruyó ese cuento de marcianos, de un planeta avanzado, y de una civilización inteligente, cuando hizo públicas las imágenes demostrando que Marte era un planeta inhabitable. Ese mes fue recordado siempre como el día en que murió Marte.

Por ese entonces también se habían estrenado películas en la Argentina, entre ellas una de Armando Bó, un hombre muy cuestionado y repudiado por la clase de pornografía que realizaba junto a su esposa. Por ese entonces un simple desnudo femenino era considerado pornografía.

Agustín le había tocado llegado a un país que recién comenzaba a abrirse a la realidad, saliendo de una burbuja creado por los mismos habitantes. Agustín creció rodeado de amor y contención, abriéndose poco a poco al mundo, conociendo al país que lo había parido. Fue a la primaria, estudió como cualquier niño de su edad, ajeno al destino que los dioses le habían encomendado. Dioses completamente distintos a su Dios cristiano.

Agustín era obediente.

Agustín era disciplinado.

Agustín era educado.

En el colegio le pegaban si no lo era, no quedaba entonces otra que serlo. Una tarde escuchó a los adultos hablando con alegría, sobre un tal Perón que había vuelto a la presidencia. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado ese nombre en los labios de sus padres? Hablando de él con orgullo y alegría, como si Perón en vez de un presidente fuera el mismísimo Dios.

Agustín no comprendió nunca el "porqué" de tanta emoción, observaba la televisión, que aún era en blanco y negro debido a la situación económica de su familia, y solo veía a un hombre gordo con cara de malo. ¿Ese era Perón?

Perón era el salvador del país.

Perón era militar.

Perón era un hombre hecho y derecho, de palabra, patriota. Eso le habían dicho a Agustín, sin embargo esas palabras nunca lograron convencerlo del todo, porque no dejaba de ser un simple hombre. Y por ese mismo, como un simple hombre que era, inexorable el paso del tiempo, como todo humano, enfermó gravemente y tuvo que ser restituido.

Ese día Agustín estaba en la escuela, cuando "Isabelita", la esposa de Juan Domingo Perón, pasó de ser vicepresidente a presidente. El país estaba conmocionado. Perón estaba enfermo. Perón iba a morir. ¡Qué Dios no lo permita! Gritaba la gente.

Agustín siguió dibujando sobre el papel de carbón con su lapicera de pluma. Dibujaba inocentemente un hombre militar. ¡Cómo Perón! Por ese entonces el niño gozaba de una buena educación en un buen colegio, iba a segundo grado para alegría de sus padres, sin embargo algo raro pasaba cada vez que llegaba de la escuela.

Veía a sus padres concentrados en la televisión, con el rostro sombrío y un semblante apesadumbrado. ¿Por qué veían la televisión y escuchaban las noticias si tan mal los ponía? Pensaba Agustín con inocencia.

Y cansado de preguntar siempre lo mismo, un día recibió una respuesta, algo brusca, algo precipitada para su edad: "¡Isabelita está vendiendo el país!". Le dijo su padre con enojo como si el pequeño lo entendiese. "¡Está destruyendo todo lo que hizo Perón!".

Más que eso. Agustín no lo supo en ese entonces, pero ojalá hubiera sido solo eso, si al fin y al cabo la Argentina toda su vida fue "vendida". Le costó comprender el enojo de los adultos, pero no tardó mucho en comprender que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Entre noticias de que un tal Videla había armado una alianza, Agustín notó el cambio en la escuela, cuando de repente, de un día para el otro sus maestros no los dejaban leer, les enseñaban solo trece letras del abecedario y los mantenían sentados en las sillas sin decirles nada.

Agustín con su cabello rubio sucio y sus manitas sucias observaba por las ventanas como cada día, a cada hora, menos gente se veía correr por la calle. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Sus padres comenzaron a ir a buscarlo al colegio, cuando antes lo dejaban volver solo caminando.

Ahora no, ahora lo pasaban a buscar y lo subían a gritos al auto, ni tiempo le daban de saludar a sus compañeros. En tal caso, los padres de sus compañeros hacían lo mismo con sus hijos. La gente, notó Agustín, comenzaba a tener miedo.

El miedo en sus rostro, en su rápido caminar.

El miedo se materializaba.

Un grupo de gente, que no estaba contenta con lo que hacía Isabelita, decidió oponerse al gobierno. Irónicamente estas personas tenían fuertes pensamientos peronistas, entre ellos, los padres de Agustín.

Fue así, que ese tal Videla que una vez oyó hablar Agustín en el colegio, obtuvo el permiso de la presidente para crear una alianza. La triple A: "Alianza Anticomunista Argentina" La idea era acabar con los que osaban revelarse, con la subversión, acabar con el avance de la izquierda en el país. Siendo ayudados en esa "noble" labor por gente idónea, con la intervención de grupos civiles paramilitares.

Videla era militar. ¡Cómo Perón! Gritó una vez Agustín en su casa mientras sus padres miraban la preciada televisión y sin saber por qué, recibió una soberana paliza y el consecuente encierro y castigo en su cuarto. ¿Por qué se habían enojado? Acaso ¿no era cierto? Mucha gente había estado de acuerdo en eso, mucha gente había vitoreado la intervención de los militares creyendo que así habría orden de nuevo. ¿Por qué ahora se arrepentían de ello?

El miedo comenzó a tener rostro, el miedo comenzó a materializarse. El miedo se podía respirar, se podía tocar, era una "cosa" y no una definición. Por ese entonces, cuando Agustín cursaba el tercer grado, sin saber los verdaderos motivos, ajeno y a la vez cercano a esa realidad, en su país cada cinco horas moría una persona y cada tres morían muchas más cuando estallaba una bomba.

Las huelgas estaban prohibidas, pero había un grupo de personas que de todos modos las hacían. Se estaban muriendo de hambre. ¿Qué más daba morir de otra forma? La gente comenzaba a desaparecer; era común ir al almacén del barrio y escuchar a los adultos hablando sobre "Como se lo habían llevado al Carlos", pero claro, la gente no solía hablar más de lo necesario, con el tiempo comprendieron que callar era sinónimo de salud.

Una vez llegó Elvira, la vecina de Agustín, llorando a su casa, diciendo que se habían llevado a Héctor. Héctor era un chico que estudiaba en la universidad, Agustín siempre lo recordaba como un buen muchacho, divertido, alegre y que no tenía problemas en arreglarle la cadena de la bicicleta cada vez que esta se salía.

Agustín se sintió muy triste cuando se enteró y aunque sus padres lo encerraron para que no escuchara la conversación de los adultos, hizo lo posible por escabullirse hasta la sala y esconderse.

Elvira contaba entre lágrimas que varios hombres vestidos de civiles ingresaron por la noche y se lo llevaron, en ropa interior, desde ya, estaban durmiendo entrada la madrugada. No le dijeron nada, solo le pegaron a ella cuando intentó preguntar, y se llevaron muchas cosas, como el televisor, la máquina de coser, pero eso... Eso no era lo que le importaba a Elvira, se habían llevaba a su hijo y ahora no sabía dónde estaba, si vivo o muerto.

Después llegó Nora, otra vecina, pero de la esquina, cuando se enteró de lo que le había pasado a Héctor. Ella llegó aconsejándole a Elvira de que no hiciera la denuncia, pues ella lo había hecho cuando desapareció su marido y ahora había desaparecido su abogado y el hermano de su marido. Lo mejor era callar. Lo mejor era refugiarse en la casa. Lo mejor era esperar. Esperar a que el tiempo pasara; ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Si cada segundo que pasa es un segundo en donde no se sabía dónde estaban los seres queridos.

Agustín no pudo escuchar más, tuvo que irse corriendo cuando su padre lo descubrió escondido detrás del sillón. Ese día pasó, pero se notaba el barrio en silencio y apagado, el niño rubio solía ver a través de la ventana a la gente pasar, pero cada día eran menos los que caminaban.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Estaba desapareciendo la gente? ¿Esfumándose como por arte de magia? ¿A dónde había ido toda esa gente? En la televisión se solía escuchar a ese militar de bigotes y rasgos profundos, decir con una voz inquebrantable que "un terrorista no es sólo el portador de una bomba o una pistola, sino también el que difunde ideas contrarias a la civilización cristiana y occidental". Agustín no entendía que quería decir con esas cosas.

Agustín no comprendía muchas cosas y no por su edad, pues aunque el tiempo pasara, esas "cosas" jamás se llegarían a entender. Lo que sí entendió y le dio un poco de miedo fue lo que dijo el gobernador de su provincia por radio. "Primero vamos a matar a todos los subversivos, después a sus colaboradores; después a los indiferentes y por último a los tímidos".

¿Matar? Eso sí que le dio pavor. ¿Y por qué? ¿La gente estaba haciendo cosas malas? ¿Por eso? Agustín sacudió la cabeza y se alejó de la radio, no le gustaba lo que oía siempre y menos le gustaba el tono de voz de ese hombre, lo hacía temblar de miedo sin saber bien por qué. Sin embargo su padre no tuvo mejor idea que subir el volumen de la radio, pues darían un comunicado de suma urgencia, el comunicado Nº 19.

Entre papeles y crayones, entre soldados de plástico y pelotas de lona, Agustín oía de rebote las noticias de esa tarde. "Será severamente reprimida toda manifestación callejera. Todas las fuentes de producción y lugares de trabajo estatales y privados, a partir de la fecha serán consideradas de interés militar. Se expulsará del territorio nacional a extranjeros que afecten la paz social. Serán recluidos por tiempo indeterminado todos aquellos que difunden actos, palabras o imágenes de personas o grupos considerados subversivos o terroristas"

"Papá..." el niño le llamaba la atención, levantando apenas la cabeza, dejando de lado sus soldados de plástico para hacer una pregunta y, a pesar de que su padre lo silenció, Agustín continuó: "Papá, ¿qué significa subversivos?"; pero su padre se limitó a mirarlo, nada más.

No supo y no pudo decirle absolutamente nada, lo había desarmado con esa inocente pregunta. Se consideraban subversivos a los que ayudaban en las villas-miseria; los que tenían como objetivo una mejora en los salarios; los miembros de alguno de los centros estudiantiles; los periodistas que demostraban su desacuerdo con los represores y hacia la represión y que eran capaces de demostrar su oposición a los hechos en un artículo periodístico. Los psicólogos y los sociólogos, por pertenecer a profesiones "sospechosas". Las monjas o sacerdotes que llevaban sus enseñanzas a las villas-miserias. Los familiares de cualquiera de todas estas personas, los amigos y amigos de los familiares, los amigos de estos amigos.

Con el tiempo, luego de ese comunicado se notó la censura y la promoción de la autocensura. Se quemaban libros, bibliotecas enteras y grandes personas del país comenzaron a desaparecer. Periodistas, escritores, pensadores, curas, actores, músicos, maestros, abogados, psicólogos, médicos. Gente común y corriente comenzó a desaparecer también.

Desaparecer era peor que morir.

¿Dónde estaban? ¿Cómo estaban?

La incertidumbre comenzaba a apoderarse de las familias cuyos integrantes habían desaparecido. Muertos mejor, pues no saber si el cadáver que se llevaban cuando explotaba una bomba era de un familiar o no, era peor que verla morir ante sus ojos.

Que se llevaran a los padres de uno, una noche, en ropa interior, vendados y atados, sin volver a saber nada de ellos y sin poder hacer una denuncia -pues lo mismos policías se lo habían llevado-, era peor que verlos morir ante sus ojos.

Porque se sabía que igual iban a morir, se sabía en parte cuál era el destino, ¿pero dónde estaban? Desaparecer era peor que morir. Peor aún era saber que cualquiera podía ser el próximo.

Ya no era miedo, era terror, recorriendo cada célula del cuerpo, calando profundo en los huesos. Y los que no podían escapar del país, se quedaron a vivir ese terror. La gente callaba, la gente no hablaba más de lo necesario, la gente no salía a la calle, no se saludaban entre vecinos, no se viajaba.

La gente intentaban llamar la atención lo menos posible. La gente intentaba salvarse, pues no podían siquiera ayudar a sus seres queridos, no podían evitar que se los llevasen sin más. "Sálvese quien pueda", era el lema del país por ese entonces.

Ya no se podía pensar y no se podía votar, pero eso no importaba, ¡No se podía pensar distinto! Agustín, inevitablemente, también comenzó a tener miedo a pesar de ser un niño, ese sentimiento era muy contagioso.

Era aburrido estar encerrado todo el día en la casa, no había nada para hacer, pero más allá de eso, encima que ya no lo dejaban ir al colegio, lo separaban de sus amigos; se sintió muy triste cuando tuvo que mudarse sin despedirse de ellos.

Y eso solo fue el comienzo, pues después siguieron más mudanzas, algunas en mitad de la noche, y en algunas ocasiones no le daban tiempo de juntar todos sus juguetes y así, a medida que iban de casa en casa, mudándose cada tres días, él se iba quedando con menos juguetes, juguetes que quedaban olvidados en su viaje.

Se consolaba con saber que si un niño algún día habitaba esa casa, por lo menos tendría con qué jugar. Ante esa idea, como una especie de ritual, en cada casa que dejaba, abandonaba en ella un juguete, uno solo, por las dudas. Total, ya daba igual, si había perdido muchos juguetes, y mientras tuviera a su soldado de plástico él estaba conforme.

El 24 de marzo de 1976 sería una fecha que nadie olvidaría, _nunca más_ , y aunque Agustín contaba con ocho años, supo que desde ese día todo había cambiado. Yendo de un lado para el otro, viendo el esfuerzo de su madre cargándolo a él para correr más rápido, con el vientre hinchado a la espera de una hermana o un hermano.

Le costaba comprender el todo completo que hacía su vida, pero por ser niño no era tonto; supo que el miedo tenía cara y nombre. Todo cambió una noche, cuando hubo un fuerte apagón en toda la cuadra de la nueva casa en donde se habían mudado hacía apenas una semana.

A punto de cumplir los nueve años, ese 28 de abril, despertó sobresaltado cuando su madre lo jaló de un brazo. Con el piyama puesto, Agustín no tuvo tiempo de tomar a su soldado, estiró el brazo, pero no tuvo éxito, su madre lo estaba arrastrando hasta la entrada de la casa, sin embargo varios hombres le impidieron la salida.

Agustín se asustó mucho al ver a esos sujetos vestidos con ropas mundanas; quizás eran las armas que llevaban en sus manos, quizás el porte o las palabras que usaron, tal vez el trato hacia sus padres, pero algo le causó un profundo terror.

Agustín temblaba aferrado a la camiseta de su madre, quien hablaba con los hombres y lloraba rogando por su hijo, pidiendo que no les hicieran nada, que estaba embarazada, que ellos no habían hecho nada malo.

Nada malo. "Vamos a ver si eso es cierto", dijo uno de los hombres y se acercó a ella para agarrarla por su rubia cabellera y arrodillarla en el suelo, sin dejar de apuntar a su vientre que por ese entonces contaba con siete meses de embarazo.

Sin saber qué hacer, Agustín se cobijó contra la pared, observando las lágrimas de su madre y el temblar de su cuerpo. Los gritos de su padre consiguieron sobresaltarlo y las primeras lágrimas del niño aparecieron cuando uno de esos hombres se acercó a él con un pañuelo negro.

Le vendaron los ojos y él se dejó hacer, así solo pudo escuchar por unos cuantos minutos a su padre gritando y suplicando por su vida, y a su madre llorando cerca de él. Una mano desconocida y brusca lo tomó con fuerza de un brazo, al mismo tiempo que los gritos y los llantos dejaron de oírse.

Esa misma mano lo arrastró por la casa, hasta conducirlo a lo que, imaginó, era el frente, pues sus pies descalzos tomaron contacto con la hierba húmeda y las hojas caídas de los árboles en ese inolvidable otoño.

Voces, gritos, risas. Lo subieron a un auto sin sacarle el vendaje. Sintió el vehículo arrancar y ya no pudo oír a sus padres. ¿Estaban con él? No, estaban en otro coche. El viaje fue largo, corto, en esa circunstancia el tiempo no tenía importancia para él.

Lo bajaron con rudeza del coche y otra vez lo condujeron por un suelo húmedo, pero no era pasto, era sólido, era piso. Un olor comenzó a inundar sus fosas nasales, uno nauseabundo y putrefacto, el olor a sangre, a miedo y a muerte.

Lo sentaron en una silla y él, obediente, allí se quedó.

Obediente, sumiso, aplicado.

Supo con sus pocas primaveras que era mejor callar.

Agustín volvió a escuchar gritos y llantos, pero esta vez no supo discernir si eran de sus padres, le pareció oírlos con certeza, pero eran tantas las voces que se mezclaban. Comenzó a temblar si bien no lloraba. Quería a su mamá, quería a su papá y quería a su soldado de plástico.

Le quitaron el vendaje y cuando poco a poco la luz volvió a sus ojos se encontró en un cuarto, oscuro y sin ventanas. Estaba rodeado de hombres, algunos supo reconocerlos como los que habían estado en su casa, otros no.

No le hablaron, pasaron las horas y le trajeron ropa y él se vistió, en silencio, tenía hambre, pero no dijo nada. Quería saber de sus padres, pero supo que no era bueno preguntar por ellos.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Le trajeron comida, un plato hondo de metal lleno de arroz blanco y frío, no quiso comer. Por suerte nadie le obligó. Un hombre se dirigió a él, uno vestido con un guardapolvo blanco y una sonrisa tranquilizadora, o por lo menos fue un bálsamo para su atormentado corazón.

Era un médico, que lo revisó y lo sorprendió al pronunciar su nombre, para luego preguntarle cómo estaba. La voz no le salió, no pudo responderle. Por fortuna el hombre no insistió.

Comenzaron a hablar, entre varios uniformados, supo que hablaban de él. "¿Qué hacemos con el pendejo?". "Lo mismo de siempre" contestó uno y el médico intercedió, diciendo que él se lo llevaría.

"Bien", combinó un hombre sentado frente al chico. "¿Cómo se llama?". "Agustín Alvarado. No habla", fue la única respuesta y luego el doctor lo invitó a irse con él. Agustín por un lado quiso salir de ese lugar, asqueado con ese olor tan fétido, quería salir a la luz, pero por el otro se quedó en la silla, aferrado a ella. ¿Y qué de sus padres?

"Tus papás ya no van a venir por vos", le dijeron y sin más Agustín se puso de pie y se alejó junto a ese hombre, vestido con ropas que le quedaban algo grande. Salió al frente, descubriendo que era un lugar que él conocía, un desarmadero de autos en el que su padre solía ir en busca de partes de su coche. A veces él lo acompañaba, por eso conocía ese lugar

La luz del sol golpeó en su cara y se sintió un poco aliviado; el doctor lo subió a un automóvil, a un Ford Falcon verde y lo llevó hasta una capilla, donde un cura los esperaba. Cuando Agustín ingresó se encontró con otros niños, que al igual que él no hablaban, no jugaban, no reían.

Le dieron de comer y pasó la noche allí. Al otro día el mismo doctor lo pasó a buscar y le dijo que partirían de viaje. Agustín no hablaba, solo se animó a hacer la pregunta de rigor, para recibir la misma contestación: "tus papás no van a venir".

El doctor le confesó con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando comenzaron a ir de un lado para el otro, viajando en tren y en autobús, que él conocía a sus padres y que por ellos, lo mínimo que podía hacer, era sacarlo a él de allí.

Agustín no comprendió bien sus palabras, quizás por el temblor de las mismas, ocasionado por la culpa y el miedo, pero ¿qué podía hacer el hombre? Como doctor no se salvaba de esa suerte, no tuvo más opciones que callar y dejar que todo sucediera ante sus ojos.

El hombre le hablaba poco, Agustín agradeció eso, aún estaba confundido y no sabía hacia donde se dirigían ni que harían con él. El día que Agustín cumplió los nueve años, fue el día en el que el hombre lo colocó en un barco y le dijo que de ahora en más viajaría solo, que alguien lo esperaría en el otro lado y que le hiciera caso.

Ese barco lo conducía sin rumbo aparente por un enorme océano. Era la primera vez que viajaba de esa forma y solo, y aunque en un principio ver el agua lo mareaba, con el pasar del tiempo se había acostumbrado y solía pasar el día entero observándola, perdido en sus pensamientos, madurando quizás demasiado rápido.

Por momentos, sobre todo a la noche, lloraba. Extrañaba a su mamá, extrañaba que lo fuera a ver para saber si estaba dormido o si aún seguía jugando con los soldados. Extrañaba sus juguetes, su casa y su gente. Extrañaba estar con alguien.

Durante esos días, que Agustín no supo si fueron horas, meses o años, comió lo que le daban y hacía lo que le permitían hacer; pero llegó el día en el que barco ancló en un puerto y en una tierra desconocida para él.

Se desconcertó, pues la gente no hablaba su idioma. Se sintió perdido en un enorme mundo, sin saber a dónde ir y qué hacer. Hasta que una mano se posó sobre su hombro, dos hombres vestidos de manera extraña lo miraron y asintieron sin decir palabra.

Agustín supo que lo mejor era seguirlos y eso fue lo que hizo. Lo condujeron por un lugar árido, donde el viento amenazaba con tumbarlo y la tierra se le metía por la nariz haciéndole estornudar y sentir que comía arena.

Escuchó a los dos hombres hablando entre sí, en un idioma extraño. ¿Era inglés? No, lástima, era el único idioma que Agustín había escuchado apenas en su país. Su país, ¿dónde estaba? Cruzar un barco implicaba ir a otro país, eso sí lo tuvo en claro, pero ¿dónde se hallaba parado?

Siguieron subiendo, las pequeñas rocas comenzaron a formarse y a ser cada vez más grandes, una escalera apareció ante ellos, formada casi naturalmente y el continuó su camino siguiendo a esos hombres que cada tanto paraban esperando su lenta llegada.

Era agotador subir aquello, pero se compensaba con el hermoso paisaje ante sus ojos. Los árboles como si fueran pequeños puntitos verdes formaban un relieve irregular. Sin saberlo Agustín estaba observando la colina Philopappos.

Atravesaron lo que parecía ser un montón de rocas caídas, como una infraestructura derrumbada. Llegaron ante una enorme puerta maciza de doble hoja, tan alta que sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver dónde terminaba, en parte porque el sol también se lo dificultaba.

Y cuando el pequeño bajó la cabeza sus ojos enceguecidos se posaron sobre una túnica negra, una figura alta e imponente, cuyo rostro cubría una siniestra máscara. Le habló en su idioma sorprendiéndole con un acento muy raro.

—Bienvenido, joven. Este será tu hogar de ahora en más, obedece a tus maestros y entrena duramente. Solo así la situación será justa para ti. —¿Qué quiso decir ese hombre de larga cabellera? Agustín se quedó sin palabras, maravillado y asombrado ante tanta presencia—. Los escuderos te guiarán hasta el lugar donde pasarás tus días. Comenzarás ya mismo con tu entrenamiento. —El hombre dio la vuelta para seguir caminando, pero frenó sus pasos para agregar—: Estás en el Santuario de Athena, en Grecia. Y está terminantemente prohibido hablar afuera de este lugar, el castigo a todo aquel que rompa esa regla, es la muerte.

Los mismos hombres que lo habían conducido durante todo el trayecto, luego de la solemne reverencia que le dedicaron al sujeto misterioso, se pusieron de pie para seguir caminando. Agustín todavía no salía de su trance y tuvo que correr detrás de ellos para no perderse en ese enorme lugar.

 _Grecia_. Nunca había oído hablar de Grecia. ¿Quedaba lejos de su país? No lo supo. En ese lugar solo había hombres, hombres por aquí, hombres por allá. Vestidos de manera extraña, por lo menos para él; riendo y hablando en diferentes lenguas, luchando entre ellos, demostrando su fuerza.

Se quedó de pie en medio de una enorme fuente de agua donde varios de esos hombres se refrescaban, para observar detrás de la misma unas imponentes escalinatas cuyo fin no se podía vislumbrar.

Uno de los hombres lo jaló del hombro y lo arrastró hacia un costado. Siguió caminando junto a ellos sin poder quitarse de la mente esas escaleras. ¿A dónde conducirían? Aún más triste: ¿a quién preguntarle? Si nadie hablaba su idioma.

Llegaron ante una precaria cabaña cuyo suelo era la misma tierra, allí los dos hombres lo dejaron y marcharon. Encontró ropa limpia sobre una pobre cama y supo que debía colocarse eso. La observó con algo de recelo, si bien el color marrón viejo no era tan desagradable, ¿por qué tenía que ponerse esa camiseta que le quedaba como pollera?

"Eso usan las nenas", pensó Agustín mientras se desvestía y comenzaba a ponerse lo nuevo. Unos zapatos extraños que le llevó casi todo el día ponerse, tan complicados que eran con esos cordones largos e interminables. Una tortura.

Cuándo por fin terminó, observó que había fruta sobre la mesa, un cesto llenó de manzanas, y sin dudarlo tomó una. ¡Tenía hambre! Poco a poco comenzaba a amoldarse al lugar, recordó las palabras de ese hombre con acento extraño.

 _Entrenar_. Supo de nuevo que, como en su país, lo mejor era callar y obedecer. Un hombre pateó con violencia la puerta y hablando en esa extraña lengua comenzó a gritarle. ¿Qué sucedía?

Agustín se levantó de la cama y negó con la cabeza, intentando hacerle entender que no comprendía su idioma. El hombre bufó y lo tomó del hombro para arrástralo por toda la tierra, la manzana cayó al suelo y las lágrimas amenazaron con aparecer. No dejaba de ser un niño

¿Dónde estaba papá, donde estaba mamá? Para que lo defendieran de ese hombre que comenzaba a pegarle.

Cuando lo soltó, por simple inercia, Agustín se sitúo junto a un chico de su misma estatura, en una hilera interminable de jóvenes. Todos en silencio, todos quietos, sin mover un músculo. Sin jugar y sin reír, como en la capilla de su país.

El hombre no dejaba de gritarle a él y a otros niños, delante de los demás, delante de cientos de jóvenes que pasaban por el lugar. Agustín solo se limitaba a gritar "¡no entiendo!" En su idioma, sin saber que la golpiza se la estaban dando justamente por hablar.

Algo comenzó, un entrenamiento, Agustín se limitó a imitar los movimientos de sus compañeros. Eran pruebas de fuerza, algunas de resistencia. El primer día allí fue una real tortura, aún lo serían más los que le quedaban por delante.

Cuando llegaba la noche, el niño solía llorar de alegría, pues por fin podía descansar su golpeado y ejercitado cuerpo, y ya no sentía esa voz gritándole en el oído cosas ajenas a su idioma materno.

Si bien todos los días eran iguales, había uno solo en el que, por la tarde cuando el sol golpeaba fuerte el suelo de Grecia, solían dejarlo en paz. El problema residía en que no sabía nunca qué hacer.

¿Con quién hablar? Si nadie comprendía su idioma y ni tampoco intentaba sociabilizar demasiado, todos se les hacían extraños. Se encontraba sentado en una mesa larga de madera junto a otros niños y hombres que hablaban entremezclando sus idiomas. Intentaba terminar su precario almuerzo lo más rápido posible para cobijarse en su cabaña, lejos de las risas y las miradas que le eran ajenas. Salvo por una que, pasando casualmente por ahí, lo observaba con atención, buscando la manera de salvarlo de esa graciosa situación, ya que se reían de él y su mutismo.

Y así Agustín supo que no era el único que hablaba español.

**(…)**

Un par de sujetos sentados frente a él le hablaron, por supuesto que en griego, y como siempre Agustín se quedó callado, observando su plato. Solían dirigirle la palabra, pero él no buscaba responder, supo que era en vano. O aprendía ese idioma o no hablaba nunca con nadie. A veces le era imperioso poder comunicarse, sobre todo cuando necesitaba algo.

Los jóvenes, un poco más grandes que él, comenzaron a reírse con fuerza sin dejar de hablarle. El pequeño rubio se sintió incómodo, acaso ¿se reían de él? Eso fue lo que se le escapó sin buscarlo.

—¿Se ríen de mí? Cállense.

—Es que te están preguntando tu nombre y tú no dices nada —respondió una voz a sus espaldas y aún más asombroso ¡en su idioma! Agustín volteó confundido y se quedó maravillado ante el joven, que no era mucho más grande que él, pero que a sus ojos ya era todo un hombre.

—Ha-Ha-Hablás. —balbuceó el rubio.

—Desde ya —rió el joven moreno, de pelo corto, con apenas una sonrisa en los labios. Tomó una pequeña jarra y la llenó de agua— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Agustín Alvarado —susurró.

—¿Cómo? —Volvió a preguntar el extraño muchacho, vestido como él, solo que su traje era de un color crema oscura.

—¡Albiore! —gritó un joven dejándolo sordo, justo el mismo que hacia minutos estaba riéndosele en la cara.

—Albiore —repitió el muchacho a su lado.

—¡Albiore! —comenzaron a gritar todos, hablando entre sí. El muchacho que hablaba su mismo idioma sonrió ante la efusividad y con esa jarra partió del lugar. Agustín no lo dudó y corrió tras él.

—¡Esperá!

—¿Qué pasa? —Volteó dándole un sorbo a la jarra— Debo volver a entrenar.

—Quiero saber cómo te llamás —la voz surgió agitada de su garganta.

—¿No hablas nada de griego? —Ignoró la pregunta para ser él quien preguntara y ante una negativa agregó—: Con el tiempo lo harás. Ven, vayamos caminando.

—¿Cómo te llamás? —Volvió a preguntar el rubio caminando a su lado.

—Pues... me dicen Shura. Es una larga historia. ¿Y tú? Al final no te oí.

—Albiore —correspondió Agustín con sorna.

—Oh, ¿sí? —Shura entrecerró los ojos—. Fernando. Ahora ¿cuál es el tuyo?

—Agustín —terció Albiore con una sonrisa—. No sos de Argentina, ¿verdad?

—España. —El joven caminaba demasiado rápido para el más chico.

—¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué hacemos acá? ¿Qué...? —Shura lo frenó colocándole una mano ante la cara.

—Esas preguntas te serán respondidas con el tiempo. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar lo menos posible y solo con ciertas personas. No husmees en lugares que no te corresponden e intenta aprender el idioma o morirás.

—Pero… ¿nos volveremos a ver? —Shura no respondió, siguió caminando, pero escuchó con claridad el grito del menor— ¡Estoy en la cabaña junto a la fuente del ángel que está en la plaza principal!

Shura rió; ese ángel, no era un ángel, era Nike, la diosa de la Victoria. Ese niño necesitaba aprender muchas cosas del lugar. Shura no era un joven muy sociable, pero había sentido empatía por el niño cuando vio hacía ya varias semanas como lo golpeaban.

Él había pasado por ello en carne propia, solo que Shura tenía seis años cuando llegó y con el tiempo había aprendido bastante de las reglas del lugar y cómo acatarlas. Había escuchado el idioma del niño rubio, gritando con desesperación "no entiendo", cuando el otro hombre solo le indicaba en griego que guardara silencio.

Se hubiera metido en el medio para hacer de traductor, pero no era su trabajo, además era algo por lo que inevitablemente Albiore debía atravesar, ya que eso solo era el comienzo de lo que más adelante sería su verdadero entrenamiento de Santo.

 _Albiore_. Lindo sobrenombre, les encantaba ponerlos cuando llegaban niños nuevos. Lástima que la mayoría solía morir debido al exhaustivo ejercicio. El niño nuevo necesitaba imperiosamente comunicarse con alguien, ya a esas alturas no por mera necesidad de saber, sino por la verdadera desesperación que da no tener con quien hablar.

Necesitaba preguntarle a alguien qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí y si podría ver a sus padres.

**(…)**

Pasaron cinco días hasta que Albiore recibió la visita del extraño joven que hablaba su mismo idioma. Se encontraba recostado en su cama, luego de un duro entrenamiento, cuando golpearon a su puerta.

Algo cansado se puso de pie; no solía tener entrenamientos nocturnos, pero en ese lugar uno nunca sabía con lo que le irían a salir. Abrió la puerta y los últimos rayos de sol le permitieron vislumbrar al muchacho apodado Shura, quien con un gesto cortes lo saludó para luego invitarse solo a la cabaña.

—Tienes mesa. La mía ni siquiera tenía cama, era algo similar.

—Shura —se emocionó el rubio, contento de poder escuchar su idioma, de poder entender lo que le decían.

—Solo vine para decirte que mañana, en la hora de descanso, pasaré a buscarte.

—Sí —aceptó el argentino sin cuestionar nada, como si el otro fuera su amo y señor.

—Iremos a mi Templo, te mostraré algunos textos griegos y te enseñaré cosas básicas del idioma y del lugar.

—Gracias.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, a tu edad pocos sobreviven.

Shura supo en su interior que quizás el menor no soportaría el entrenamiento; la mayoría de los niños ingresaban al Santuario desde temprana edad y muchos eran los que morían, Albiore no tenía chances, ya estaba demasiado grande para aprender resistencia, fuerza, conceptos básicos como el cosmos.

El rubio se quedó mudo de la impresión. ¿Moriría? ¿Tan poca fe le tenía? Lo cierto era que cada día le costaba más rendir en los entrenamientos, el cansancio físico iba acumulándose día a día y por momentos realmente sentía morir o por lo menos eso quería. Mas la intención del español era ayudarlo aunque fuera un poco, explicarle rápido algunas cosas básicas, elementales para sobrevivir; el resto quedaría por cuenta del argentino.

Sin nada más que hacer, Shura partió de la cabaña del menor con la luna sobre la cabeza. Albiore se quedó un buen rato observando bajo el marco de su puerta el lento caminar del mayor quien se dirigía rumbo a unas escalinatas. Esas misteriosas escalinatas que al rubio le habían llamado la atención desde su primer día en el Santuario.

Volvió a su cama y se recostó, dispuesto a dormirse, sabiendo que apenas despuntara el sol debía estar alistado para comenzar con un largo entrenamiento que acabaría cuando el sol golpeara débil sobre la superficie de la Tierra.

**(…)**

Un nuevo día en el Santuario, tan pesado como los anteriores, con más preguntas en su cabeza, con más temores. ¿Moriría? No quería morir, de eso estaba seguro Albiore. No moriría, necesitaba saber de sus padres, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo soportar?

Tenía prohibido caer y rendirse, eso significaba la muerte, pero por momentos sentía que sus músculos no le respondían, que necesitaba cerrar los ojos por un instante, pero logrando juntar fuerza, vaya a saber Dios de dónde, conseguía no claudicar ante la mirada desafiante y dura de quienes eran sus maestros.

En la primera fase del entrenamiento quienes sobrevivían quedarían como posibles postulantes para una armadura. Eso era algo de lo que el rubio no estaba enterado, por no conocer el idioma que a esas alturas comenzaba a odiar con todo el poder de su corazón.

Cuando visualizó a Shura a lo lejos, caminando bajo el sol, su corazón latió de emoción; por fin alguien iba a su encuentro para arrancarlo aunque fuera por unas horas de su terrible realidad.

El mayor le dedicó una mirada de empatía y con señas le indicó que se pusiera de pie y lo siguiera.

Albiore obedeció, se sacudió el pantalón cubierto de tierra y siguió con pasos rápidos al español. Las escaleras, aquellas anchas, siniestras, místicas, ajenas, escaleras comenzaron a subirlas.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A mi Templo, te dije. Te enseñaré algunos conceptos básicos del idioma.

El rubio se apenó un poco, no quiso ser fastidioso con el tema, pero le daba una profunda curiosidad todo, desde la lengua de esa tierra hasta el suelo que pisaba, desde el sol que imponente se erguía sobre su cabeza hasta cada roca en ese extraño paraje.

Las escaleras eran interminables o eso le pareció al argentino, para colmo Shura no aminoró su paso ni un segundo. Cuando el menor estuvo a punto de pedir descanso vio a lo lejos una magnifica infraestructura y la curiosidad le dio las fuerzas necesarias para mantenerle el ritmo al mayor.

—Este es el primer Templo del Santuario, Aries —comentó el español adivinando las dudas de su compañero—. Su guardián está ausente, de hecho la mayoría de los Templos están deshabitados. Solo Géminis, Sagitario y Capricornio poseen dueño.

—¿Templo, Aries, dueños? —balbuceó el rubio confundido.

Una entrada amplia cuyos costados se podían apreciar la figura de un carnero, al principio un olor a humedad inundó sus fosas nasales y una oscuridad total que poco a poco fue aclarándose.

El pequeño intentó no perder detalle de aquellas columnas y toda la arquitectura del lugar, pero Shura, con su rápido caminar, no le permitía observar todo lo necesario para grabar en su mente tan imponente Templo. Su extensión era abrumadora, aún más su "presencia".

—Son doce Templos —siguió el mayor—, representan los signos zodiacales: Aries, Tauro, Géminis, Cáncer, etc... —acortó—. En orden. Cada Templo posee un dueño, el Santo de dicho lugar. Yo soy el Santo de Capricornio —finalizó algo orgulloso, lo cierto que hacía poco se había coronado como tal.

—¿Santo de... Capricornio? —Ya se encontraban en las afueras de aquella primera casa, unas nuevas escaleras se hicieron presentes.

—Sí. Muchos de los Templos se encuentran vacíos pues sus futuros dueños están entrenando para probar luego si son merecedores de la armadura.

—¿Armadura?

Shura esbozó una sonrisa que el argentino no pudo ver por ir tras su espalda. Aquel niño extranjero necesitaba cuanto antes un poco de información elemental. Un nuevo Templo se presentó ante ellos. Albiore adivinó bien, Tauro, sobre todo porque dicha figura de un toro grabada en su mármol se le hizo sugestiva.

—Nunca —sentenció el español recordando ese detalle de súbito— intentes adentrarte a los Templos sin la debida autorización.

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó Albiore, aunque para esas alturas ya nada debería de extrañarlo en ese lugar— ¿Qué me pasaría si entro?

—Morirás. No puedes. O sea sí —se contradijo—, ahora vienes conmigo, pero...

—¿Qué?

—Son cosas que iré explicándotelas poco a poco. —Tauro quedó atrás y tan curioso estaba con lo que le contaba su nuevo amigo que no reparó un segundo en ese detalle: no había podido observar con detenimiento dicha Casa.

—¿Qué es un Santo? —investigó el menor. Él tenía un concepto de Santo, pero más que nada referido a la religión, a su religión.

—Un guerrero.

—¿Un guerrero?

—De Athena —ingresaron al Tercer Templo—. La diosa de la sabiduría, Athena —remarcó.

—¿Y este Templo? —Albiore se distrajo un segundo para pegarse un poco más al español.

—¿Qué pasa?

—N-Nada. —El rubio se percató de su propio comportamiento y buscó componerse—. ¿No vive nadie aquí?

—Géminis —vociferó Shura y su voz retumbó en el templo consiguiendo que el menor diera un respingo—. Hace tiempo que no se sabe nada de él.

—¿Athena? —Recordó el menor, jamás había oído hablar de ello— ¿Es otra religión? —Se animó a investigar.

—Algo así. Tranquilo, con el tiempo iras comprendiendo muchas cosas.

—Necesito aprender griego —sentenció en verdad decidido. Shura asintió y sonrió. Por fin habían salido de aquel Templo; Albiore suspiró relajado.

—Apura el paso. Aún nos queda mucho por delante. Por suerte los únicos aprendices a esta hora están entrenando.

El argentino tomó la sabia decisión de guardar silencio hasta que llegaran a destino para no importunar a su compañero, deslumbrándose con cada Casa que pisaban, iguales en su magnificencia, pero distintas ligeramente, adornadas con diversos relieves y columnas.

En si solo atravesaban los anchos pasillos que conectaban los Templos, las casas propiamente dichas de los Santos estaban alejadas de los demás Santos ajenos a los Templos. Eso descubrió Albiore cuando por fin llegaron a Capricornio, pues su dueño lo condujo por un pasillo aledaño que exhibía una sencilla decoración.

Si bien algunos Templos estaban completamente vacíos, el de Shura poseía muebles sencillos, hasta inclusive una cocina y heladera. Mesa, sillas, sillón, una habitación con una cama y una armario, sin dejar de lado un pequeño baño.

El rubio se quedó de pie observando con los ojos bien abiertos ese lugar, hasta que el español lo invitó a sentarse, cortesía que Albiore agradeció luego de semejante caminata. Hasta ahí había llegado la travesía.

—¿Qué hay más allá?

—¿De mi templo? —adivinó Shura tomando de la heladora un poco de agua fría—. Pues, Acuario y Piscis, desde ya. —Silenció un segundo para luego agregar—: Más atrás, el recinto del Patriarca y luego la habitación de Athena.

El argentino volvía a oír ese nombre: Athena, una diosa. ¿La habitación de una diosa? Acaso ¿los dioses no eran divinidades que habitaban en el cielo? Así lo creyó siempre de su Dios cristiano.

Shura comprendió que debía organizarse para saber por dónde era mejor comenzar. ¿El idioma o el Santuario? Enseñarle el idioma o bien explicarle todo lo que el pequeño quería saber sobre ese lugar.

Con el correr de los días fue quitándole posibles dudas al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba pequeñas bases del idioma griego. Le explicó todo lo referente a la Orden o por lo menos lo que Albiore podía saber como posible Santo.

Lo difícil fue explicarle la existencia de Athena, el rubio no podía comprender el hecho de que la mentada diosa estuviera con vida, que hubiera llegado a la Tierra y que actualmente, siendo un bebé, durmiera detrás del recinto del Patriarca.

 _Reencarnación_ , ese fue un punto importante que Shura tuvo que hacerle entender al terco argentino. Con el tiempo aprendió a amar a la diosa, a comprender que ella estaba en la Tierra para evitarles el sufrimiento a los humanos, como una especie de Mesías, como si Jesús hubiera vuelto a la Tierra de nuevo.

Su querido Jesús y su Dios cristiano poco a poco fueron reemplazados por Athena y otros conceptos. El asunto fuerte y cuasi gracioso fue el de los Santos. ¿Qué eran y qué demonios hacían en la Tierra? Dejando de lado desde ya el concepto de cosmos, séptimo sentido y demás cuestiones.

—Han existido los Santos desde la creación de la humanidad. A través de la historia han existido diversas reencarnaciones de dioses y diversos Santos a sus servicios —comentó Shura.

Ya a esa altura, sumamente envalentonado con la historia del Santuario. A sus trece años era todo un adulto. ¿Quién no lo sería al atravesar las duras pruebas a los que inevitablemente eran sometidos? Por algo había conseguido el puesto de Capricornio y no en vano era Santo.

—¿Diversos Santos? —Albiore aceptó gustoso el vaso con agua.

—Sí. Alejandro Magno fue un Santo, por ejemplo.

—¿Alejandro Magno? ¿Quién es ese?

El niño no estaba muy informado con respecto a otros países, en la primaria pocos sabían de la historia fuera de su país. Capricornio se guardó la sorpresa; era un insulto y un atropello no saber, estando en Grecia, quien había sido Alejandro Magno.

—Jesús. ¿Te suena ese nombre?

—¿Jesús? —El rubio levantó la mirada sumamente asombrado— ¿El Jesús de la Biblia?

—Ese mismo. Aunque muchos dudan de su existencia, en los archivos del Santuario está como Santo.

—No me estarás mintiendo. —El argentino frunció la frente, ofendido, aquello no era gracioso.

—No, para nada. Me lo ha dicho Aioros y él no miente. Él mismo lo ha leído en pergaminos más viejos que mi abuelo. Jesús existió y fue un Santo, un guerrero... Conoció el despertar del cosmos, el séptimo sentido y todas esas chulerías. Solo que la Biblia es un bonito cuento, omite algunos detalles...

—¿Cuándo me vas a explicar todo eso? ¿Del cosmos?

—Paciencia. —El español se puso de pie y buscó en su biblioteca un libro de idioma para prestarle al pequeño, mejor dicho, un diccionario que a él le fue muy útil en su momento.

—¿Quién más fue Santo?

—Colón.

—¿Colón? ¿El ridículo que usaba calzas? ¿Cristóbal Colón? ¿El de la niña, la pinta y no recuerdo más? —Con ese sí que le habían torturado en la escuela, lo recordaba perfectamente.

—El mismo. —Sacó un pequeño libro y volteó con él en la mano para dárselo—. Ten, para que leas en tu cabaña.

—Gracias. —Tomó el viejo compendio y continuó curioso—. Seguí contándome.

—A ver, déjame hacer memoria...

—No estarás mintiendo. —Volvió a molestarse Albiore, aún se le hizo extraño todo aquello.

—Para nada, niño, si te digo —exclamó el mayor lanzando un falso suspiro de hartazgo— ¿o vas a negar que esos hombres que te mencioné no han hecho grandes logros, no han dejado una huella en la historia? Napoleón Bonaparte también, Hitler, Rasputín... Todos prestaron servicio a diversos dioses.

—Pues... es cierto, fueron grandes figuras. —En realidad solo reconoció a Napoleón y algún otro— ¿Algún argentino? —Investigó curioso.

—Mmm... —dudó Shura— Artigas, pero no era argentino, era de la Banda Oriental, por lo tanto uruguayo.

—Pero en ese momento era parte de Argentina.

—Lo recordé. Rosas —interrumpió Capricornio súbitamente—, ese también.

—¿Rosas? ¿Juan Manuel de Rosas? —Ante el asentimiento del otro agregó— Con razón era así y todos le temían.

—Fue una gran figura de tu país, ¿cierto? A pesar de haber sido un dictador era un gran patriota. Los demás países le tenían respeto y sabían que con él no podían meterse, meterse con él o con la Argentina eran sinónimos. Esa fue una de las pocas épocas "estables" de la Argentina.

—Sabes mucho de historia. —Por lo menos conocía más de la historia de su país que el mismísimo argentino, típico.

—Es inevitable estando aquí, este lugar es un abanico de nacionalidades —comentó dejando su orgullo de lado—. Además los maestros suelen torturar con esas cosas, sumado que a mí me gusta la historia y Aioros es más fanático que yo... —Por segunda vez, ese nombre en boca de Shura: "Aioros". Albiore se guardó la curiosidad para seguir oyendo a su compañero—. Tú también, con el tiempo aprenderás muchas cosas aquí.

—¿Hubo argentinos en estos últimos tiempos? Como Santos, quiero decir —explicó a lo último.

—Pues, que yo sepa, no. Estás tú por ahora. —Shura observó el reloj sobre la pared, ya era hora de ir bajando—. Escúchame, de ahora en más solo hablaremos en griego.

—¡¿Eh?! —se alarmó Albiore poniéndose de pie.

—Sí. Por lo menos yo. Te hablaré en griego e intentarás responderme en griego y si no puedes, en castellano. Así agilizarás el aprendizaje. Has avanzado mucho en estos días.

—Pero aun no estoy preparado.

—Sí que lo estás —contradijo Capricornio caminando hasta la salida con el menor detrás quejándose por su repentina decisión.

—¿Mañana pasás a buscarme en la hora de descanso?

—Eh... no —negó Shura con un semblante serio. Aunque siempre era serio en esa oportunidad fue más rudo—. Tengo reunión con el Patriarca y no puedo; lo dejaremos para pasado, ¿vale?

—Ok.

—¿Cómo te va con el entrenamiento? —preguntó Shura curioso, más que nada asombrado al ver al pequeño tan adaptado al lugar. Aunque Albiore no lo sentía así era obvio que si aún estaba con vida era porque se había acostumbrado a los duros entrenamientos.

—Pues... no sé. Me asusta. —Comenzaron a bajar las escalinatas a toda prisa, pues Capricornio tenía la maldita costumbre de prácticamente correr en vez de caminar, daba pasos largos como zancadas y a duras penas el rubio lograba seguirle el paso.

—¿Qué te asusta?

—Cada vez somos menos. Y no sé... parece que van a pasar a la segunda fase del entrenamiento. —Era lo poco que el menor había comprendido adivinando lo que sus maestros decían en griego.

—¡¿Ya?! ¡¿Tan rápido?! —Shura se paró en seco y el argentino se lo llevó por delante.

—¡Ouch! —Menos mal que el Santo no portaba armadura o hubiera sido más doloroso el choque— ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—Nada. —Escondió su malestar y siguió caminando.

¿Cómo haría Albiore para soportar esos entrenamientos? Si con suerte, viento a su favor y la gracia de los dioses, había sobrevivido al primero. En el segundo si no lograba despertar su cosmos estaba muerto. Ese era el fin de la segunda fase, para saber si los aprendices estaban capacitados para portar una armadura, y la tercera y última fase era a matar o morir por la Armadura a la que estuvieran destinados.

Quizás ya era hora de explicarle qué era el cosmos, pero ¿cómo conseguir que lo despertase? Eso sí que no se podía explicar, eso se tenía que _vivir_ y experimentar. Tal vez, entrenando con él, dándole una soberana paliza, lo consiguiera. Sí, esa era buena idea.

—Shura —llamó a su ido amigo—. Shura, llegamos.

—Sí.

—Gracias por todo. —Agitó una mano al aire en señal de saludo y pasó corriendo a un lado de la fuente de Nike, que ahora ya sabía que ese supuesto ángel era en realidad la diosa de la Victoria, para dirigirse cuanto antes a su cabaña. La luz clara de la luna nueva le permitió llegar con éxito y no llevarse una roca por delante.

**(…)**

Sin embargo, con el correr de los días Shura no apareció, Albiore supo que el Santo tenía muchas obligaciones con la Orden y por ese motivo esperó con paciencia alguna noticia de él.

Le apenaba no saber nada de Capricornio, ni siquiera conocía a alguien que le pudiera dar una respuesta.

Su primer mes en Grecia fue una real y completa tortura, pero gracias al español el peso se aminoró un poco; podría llegar a decirse que lo consideraba como un amigo, el único que tenía en ese lugar.

A seis meses de su llegada la vida no era mejor, para colmo por varias semanas no supo nada de él. ¿Y si quizás había partido rumbo a una misión? En una oportunidad Capricornio le había comentado que era común realizar labores para la Orden, algunas muy peligrosas, otras muy estúpidas y que en ocasiones llevaban poco tiempo, así como años. ¿Y si Shura había partido por largos años?

¡No! Albiore se puso de pie de un salto para alejarse de su cama, no contemplaba esa idea, no pensaba hacerlo. Capricornio le hubiera dicho, en tal caso, que partiría por tanto tiempo; pero entonces ¿por qué no había ido en su búsqueda para seguir torturándolo con el idioma griego? ¿Por qué?

El rubio comenzó a respirar agitado. No solo la ausencia del español lo atormentaba durante ese tiempo, si no el ver como poco a poco iban quedando menos niños y la segunda fase de entrenamiento se acercaba con rapidez.

Respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse. Shura le había dicho ciento de veces que no se atreviera a atravesar el Santuario sin su compañía, pero... la mayoría de las Casas estaban vacías y las que no, sus aprendices entrenaban la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Quién le privaría la entrada entonces?

Una idea descabellada inundó su mente, era alocado y arriesgado, pero la espera amenazaba con matarlo, quizás el hecho de verse solo en el Santuario una vez más, quizás el temor de no comprender aún muchas cosas o la preocupación de que algo grave le hubiera ocurrido a Capricornio. Algo de todo eso arrastró al argentino a salir de su cabaña para subir las dichosas escalinatas _solo_.

Grave error.

Caminó bajó el sol con paso decidido y sin dudarlo se adentró al Santuario, subiendo las largas escaleras que a esas alturas las conocía de memoria. Primer Templo, vacío. Tuvo tiempo para investigar el lugar, gracias a que en esa oportunidad no iba corriendo detrás de un siempre apresurado Shura.

 _Shura_. ¿Qué había pasado con él?

No quiso perder demasiado tiempo, sus pies lo condujeron al segundo Templo cuyo lugar, a diferencia de las otras veces, parecía habitado. Quizás su dueño había regresado, quizás el aprendiz había conseguido ser el nuevo Santo de Tauro.

Por primera vez su seguridad flaqueó y cuando pensó en atravesar esa Casa lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieran un muchacho de grandes dimensiones intercedió su paso. Quizás tenía la misma edad, pero a Albiore le pareció mucho más grande, tal vez por ser imponente y sumamente amenazante.

El joven de corta cabellera y tez morena se cruzó de brazos y lo escudriño con la mirada. El rubio se encogió un poco en su lugar sin saber bien qué hacer o qué decir. Detuvo sus pasos unos segundos, pero cuando el otro niño le sonrió para luego asentir con la cabeza y abrirle el paso, el argentino no lo dudó y siguió su camino, sin siquiera poder pronunciar palabra alguna, pues en ese tenso momento le había resultado imposible hilar en su cabeza una frase coherente en griego.

¿Tanto escándalo por nada? Pensó Albiore, Capricornio era exagerado cuando se lo proponía; pero el rubio no reparó que ese joven de nombre Aldebarán era muy distinto a otros jóvenes que ocupaban el Santuario.

Si bien iba caminando con un paso normal, cuando llegó a Géminis prácticamente lo atravesó corriendo. Como hacía cinco meses atrás esa Casa deshabitada le producía un sin fin de sensaciones para nada agradables.

Cuando llegó al Templo vacío de Cáncer, se detuvo para observar su arquitectura. Sin imaginar lo que más adelante le esperaba, precisamente en Leo, ya que su futuro dueño no se encontraba entrenando, desde ya, no era hora de entrenamiento.

Albiore vislumbró a lo lejos, en la entrada del quinto Templo una figura. Detuvo sus pasos intuyendo que nada bueno lo aguardaba, pero siguió avanzando, recordando su buena experiencia en el Templo de Tauro.

Un niño de cabellos rubios, tez trigueña y ojos grandes como el sol detuvo su rápido caminar. Vestido con ropas típicas griegas, no tenía pensando dejar pasar al intruso y se lo demostró sin titubear.


	2. Chapter 2

Albiore disminuyó un poco su rápido caminar, detuvo sus pasos y avanzó cauteloso, sonriendo al niño que había adoptado una postura bastante hostil. Cuando llegó a destino, el rubio solo vio un rayo, una luz que surgió de la nada. Al segundo siguiente se encontraba a varios metros de la entrada de Leo, sufriendo en el suelo por el dolor que su cuerpo experimentaba.

¿Qué había ocurrido? Se preguntó el argentino, todo había pasado muy rápido, acaso ¿ese niño lo había golpeado? ¿Con qué? Por Dios que eso realmente le dolió, ni sus más duros entrenamientos y golpes se comparaban a ese haz de luz.

—¿P-Por qué? —susurró Albiore en griego poniéndose lentamente de pie.  
—Intruso —vociferó el niño—. Yo, Aioria, no permitiré que des un paso más. Has llegado demasiado lejos.  
—Yo, solo —quiso explicar ya de pie y como contestación recibió otro destello de luz que golpeó en su estómago tumbándolo de nuevo.

El argentino intuyó veraz que ese joven no lo dejaría pasar con tanta facilidad, pero ¿por qué lo golpeaba? ¿Qué había hecho de malo? Albiore intentó explicarse de nuevo, pero Aioria no se lo permitió, con rapidez y sin que el rubio pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, se abalanzó sobre él dándole una fuerte estocada en la quijada, que lo despidió varios metros más, cayendo por las escalinatas de aquel Templo.

El argentino se puso de pie e inútilmente intentó defenderse, supo que no llegaría a un acuerdo con ese niño, entonces lo mejor era intentar sobrevivir. Un nuevo golpe del aprendiz de leo que Albiore intentó detener con los brazos, consiguiendo que el daño fuera menor, pero no por ello que no llegara a destino.

—¡Retrocede y regresa por donde viniste!  
—¡No! —gritó el rubio poniéndose de pie.  
—¡Eres terco!  
—¡Mira quién habla!

Aioria titubeó un instante al ver la decisión en la mirada de ese niño extranjero. ¿Quién era? Acaso ¿solo un aprendiz? La batalla continuó, la pequeña batalla de dos aprendices. Albiore siguió cayendo como una bolsa de papa al suelo y volvía a levantarse cada vez con mayor dificultad para lograrlo.

Intentó golpear a Aioria, pero sus golpes eran muy lentos, y en vanos, solo despertaba aún más la furia de Leo y sus ganas de deshacerse del intruso. Luego de varios minutos, el rubio no volvió a ponerse de pie. Cayó al suelo y allí quedó, solo pudo ver la sonrisa de su contrincante, satisfecho y orgulloso.

El argentino no sintió nada, solo vio oscuridad. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba? Voces, murmullos, un nombre que le sonó muy familiar. "Shura". Se esforzó por conseguir agudizar sus sentidos.

—Shura, ¿tú lo conoces?  
—Es un aprendiz para Santo de Plata.

Albiore abrió los ojos con lentitud ejerciendo una fuerza sobre humana para lograr su cometido. Lo primero que vio fue un rostro desconocido, unos ojos profundos que irradiaban respeto, seguridad y nobleza.

Se sentía cómodo, acaso ¿estaba recostado? Sí, en un sillón. Ladeó la cabeza y recién en ese momento vio al dueño de aquel nombre que le resultaba tan familiar y con premura se incorporó.

—¡Shura! —gritó, pero cayó de nuevo sobre el sillón cuando le dio una fuerte punzada en la cabeza— ¡Ay!  
—Quédate ahí —pidió Capricornio fraternalmente.  
—Aioria, ¿dónde se metió Garan? —investigó el joven extraño que estaba a un lado de Shura.  
—Fue en busca del botiquín —respondió quien hacía unos minutos u horas atrás lo había golpeado hasta el cansancio.

Albiore cerró los ojos por unos segundos y los volvió a abrir para encontrarse con la mirada indiferente de su "enemigo", quien cambiando rotundamente de expresión le sonrió antes de hablarle.

—Eres fuerte. Fue todo un gusto pelear contigo. Yo soy Aioria de Leo. —Luego de su sonrisa, corrigiéndose agregó—: Bueno, aprendiz. Futuro Santo de Leo. Solo falta que me den mi armadura.  
—Aioria, ¿cuántas veces te dije que no utilices cosmos contra enemigos más débiles que tú? No emplees un fusil para matar una mariposa.

Albiore frunció el ceño. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué había pretendido decir con eso?

—Lo siento, hermano.  
—Pudiste haberlo matado.  
—Pero no lo hice —contradijo Aioria desafiante.  
—¿Estás bien, Albiore?  
—Shura —reconoció el aludido sentándose con dificultad en el sillón—. Sí.  
—¿Qué hacías aquí en los Templos? —reprochó preocupado— Te dije que no hicieras locura semejante.  
—Lo siento, yo... es que... hacía mucho que no sabía de ti y...  
—¿Él es el niño del que me hablaste, Shura? —preguntó el extraño y su compañero asintió para luego reafirmarlo.  
—Albiore, él es Aioros de Sagitario. —El español presentó a su amigo como quien presenta a una figura reconocida, en sus palabras y en su sonrisa se podía notar el profundo respeto y cariño de Shura hacia ese tal Aioros. Quizás por ello el rubio sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.  
—Y el enano que te golpeó, Aioria, es mi hermano —completó Sagitario.  
—¡No soy enano! Crecí seis centímetros esta semana —se ofendió el pequeño tocándose la cabeza para reafirmar así sus palabras.

Otro muchacho llamado Garan llegó portando consigo un pequeño botiquín improvisado. En pocos minutos, las heridas de Albiore, por lo menos las superficiales, fueron curadas, pero de todos modos le dolía todo el cuerpo, hasta el pelo de ser posible.

—Has sobrevivido a tu primera batalla —reconoció Shura con una gran sonrisa.  
—¡Felicitaciones! —secundó Aioros.  
—Y con un Santo —se vanaglorió Aioria, aunque aún le faltara para considerarse como tal.

En respuesta, Albiore sonrió y se desmayó de nuevo. Su cabeza cayó pesada contra el brazo del sillón y allí se quedó por varias horas. Era cierto, tan mal no le había ido, considerando que Leo había utilizado eso llamado cosmos; algo que el rubio intentaba apenas saber de qué se trataba, ya lo había sentido en carne propia.

Cuando el argentino despertó ya era muy tarde, sin embargo se quedó en ese Templo, en compañía de Capricornio, Sagitario y su "enemigo" Aioria. Entre los tres le explicaron qué era aquello conocido como cosmos.

Era Aioros el que más hablaba, pues Shura solo lo observaba maravillado, idolatrándolo con la mirada, Leo metió algún que otro bocado solo para hacerse notar, como todo niño, mientras que Albiore escuchó con paciencia todo lo referido a la Orden y a sus Santos. Sagitario le habló de Athena con profundo amor hacia su diosa.

Y en resumidas cuentas, lo que le quedó claro era que sino despertaba su cosmos estaba frito. Literalmente muerto. ¿Pero cómo despertar _eso_?, no era algo que se podía explicar, lo vivía cada ser humano a su manera; ya llegaría su turno y sabría en ese momento qué hacer.

Sin embargo a pesar de estar en un ambiente calmo y ameno, el rubio pudo ver en los ojos de su amigo español una grave perturbación, una tristeza y una desesperación que nunca antes había sentido.

Sin saberlo el argentino estaba experimentando el cosmos ajeno, pues era el cosmos de Shura el que emitió dicha perturbación. Albiore se fue del Templo de Leo, solo como había llegado, sintiendo esa angustia en el pecho.

Observó el cielo estrellado y suspiró largamente; ¿por qué ese pesar comenzaba a dominarlo por dentro? Su instinto le dictaba que algo malo ocurriría, pero ¿qué? Llegó a su cabaña y se dispuso a dormir un poco antes del entrenamiento diurno.

**(…)  
**

De nuevo pasaron los días y Shura no apareció por el coliseo ni por sus alrededores. Albiore lo buscaba en cada rostro, en cada mirada, para decepcionarse sintiéndose otra vez solo y abandonado. No es que él fuera tan dependiente de las personas, o tal vez sí, solo que Capricornio era su real cable a tierra en ese hostil lugar.

Saber que podría cruzar al menos dos palabras con alguien que le agradaba, reconfortaba su atormentado espíritu. Sin embargo el español no apareció y ni tampoco el rubio fue en su búsqueda, había aprendido que debía ser paciente pues quizás solo se había ido en misión y había olvidado decírselo.

Treinta de abril. Casi un año en aquel lugar y un nuevo cumpleaños solo. Diez años no se cumplen todos los días, además de ser una cifra importante para un niño. Ese día fue el peor de todos sus malos días, no porque no le hubieran dado el correspondiente feliz cumpleaños, no pudo culpar a nadie ya que nadie lo sabía, sino porque comprobó que ya estaba en el final de la primera parte de su entrenamiento.

Ahora solo quedaba luchar con sus compañeros y demostrar que eran capaces de portar una armadura, aunque aún era muy pronto. Y de tan solo pensar que eso implicaba matar a otros niños, su corazón se le encogía de pesar y tristeza. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Tu vida o la de ellos, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Necesitaba tanto hablar con Shura, escuchar sus palabras de consuelo y sus consejos. No supo qué hacer o mejor dicho sí, pero no el cómo.

Albiore había tomado una decisión: cruzaría los Templos en busca de Shura. ¿Qué más daba? Ya le había dado una paliza Aioria hacia unos meses atrás. ¿Qué podía pasarle? Que otro aprendiz intentara lo mismo, pues bien ¡mejor! Si sobrevivía podía enfrentar a sus compañeros y si moría... Y si moría también era bueno, ya que no tendría que matar a nadie.

Fue como arrojar una moneda, cara o ceca. El argentino esperó al atardecer para decidirse a subir esas escalinatas. Cuando su entrenamiento finalizó, no perdió tiempo y se adentró al Santuario propiamente dicho. ¡Sí que era cabeza dura!

Aries seguía vacío y Tauro, que antes estaba ocupado por ese niño con cara de bueno, se encontraba igualmente vacío. Géminis prácticamente la cruzo corriendo. ¡Qué vergüenza! Un futuro Santo huyendo de esa forma tan poco honorable; al diablo con el honor, esa casa era peor que la siguiente.

En Leo Aioria no estaba, creyó que quizás Shura pudiera estar allí, pero también estaba vacío. Por primera vez comenzaba a estar más lejos que en su anterior travesía. Virgo, vacío. Qué fortuna y qué alivio.

Atravesó Libra, Escorpio y nada. Suspiró relajado, el siguiente Templo si mal no recordaba era Sagitario. Estaba cansado, esas escalinatas eran odiosas. Era increíble el odio que se le podía tomar a algo material como unas cuantas escaleras.

Pisó Sagitario y llamó a Aioros por su nombre. La voz retumbo en el Templo y nadie le respondió. Camino a Capricornio volvió a sentir esa perturbación, comenzaba a experimentar el cosmos sin saberlo o por lo menos comenzaba a sentirlo.

¡Sí! Podía considerarse ganador del premio mayor, había alcanzado llegar al décimo Templo sin contratiempos, entonces eso ¿qué significaba? ¿Qué debía luchar contra sus compañeros? ¿O que debía buscar algún aprendiz de Santo Dorado para decidirse?

Albiore llamó a su amigo, pero al no recibir respuesta se adentró un poco más a su Casa encontrándola vacía. La decepción se apoderó de él, al mismo tiempo que la curiosidad que posee todo niño.

Fue hasta la parte trasera de aquel Templo y observó las siguientes escalinatas que nunca antes había pisado. Una sonrisa traviesa curvó sus labios y justificándose siguió su camino. Quizás Shura estuviese en otro Templo, tal vez el siguiente aprendiz de Santo le diera una respuesta. En otras palabras: le diera una paliza.

¿Por qué buscaba imperiosamente eso? Porque por su cuenta no podía tomar la decisión de matar a un compañero, todos luchaban y buscaban sobrevivir. ¿Cómo herir de muerte a otra persona? ¿Y con sus propias manos? Sin saberlo era una manera de suicidarse. Sí, no era tan descabellado pensarlo así.

Albiore buscaba a alguien que le diera muerte para poder terminar con ese calvario interior o bien, buscaba a Shura para que con palabras referidas a la Orden, a la vida, a la diosa Athena y todas esas chulerías lo convenciera de matar a los otros jóvenes.

Porque se trataba de eso, de su justificar la muerte de otro, algo que para Albiore era injustificable. Sin embargo, el rubio desaceleró su paso, pues ante lo desconocido se despierta el miedo interior. ¿Qué clase de monstruo lo esperaba en el siguiente Templo?

Quizás algún joven de dos metros, portando una armadura con la intención de masacrarlo. El argentino dudó en seguir camino, dio la vuelta e intentó volver, pero algo en él le gritaba que siguiera avanzando a pesar de sus temores, que no se detuviera por nada del mundo, que fuera fuerte, que confiara en sí mismo y que no dudara nunca de su fortaleza interior.

Sus pies lo condujeron a la entrada de un Templo cuya figura femenina le llamó poderosamente la atención. Mirando dicha imagen por poco más tropieza de frente con una columna.

Reaccionó a tiempo y fijó sus pupilas en el interior de aquella casa. El ruido de pisadas lo atormentaron tanto que su corazón galopó con furia. Hasta que una figura pequeña se hizo presente, apenas iluminada por la poca luz solar que quedaba, escondido bajo la sombra de su propio Templo.

¿Ese era el monstruo de dos metros con armadura y cara de asesino serial? Un niño, más bajo que él, de una contextura pequeña y mirada perdida, lo observaba curioso. Su cabello rojo como el fuego apenas le caía por debajo de las orejas, desparramándose caprichosamente sobre los hombros.

El dueño, o futuro dueño -en ese momento no lo podía precisar-, se refugió contra una de sus columnas causando una sonrisa espontánea en el invasor. El argentino tardó en reaccionar, pues se había perdido por completo en esos ojos tan profundos y misteriosos. Realizó un movimiento sobresaltando al otro, sin buscarlo. Intentó disculparse, pero en cambio, con torpeza, extendió una mano y se presentó.

—Mucho gusto, soy Albiore. —No recibió respuesta, el otro niño se acurrucó más contra la columna de su Templo, entreabriendo apenas la boca. Curioso, movió la cabeza para observar mejor al intruso. ¿En qué pensaba? Era todo un enigma. Sin darse por vencido, Albiore insistió—. Soy Albiore. —Extendió la mano para recibir a cambio indiferencia—. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

Algo dolido bajó la mano y la vista al suelo. Momento de pesado silencio. Y sin saber qué hacer, con suma naturalidad, el rubio se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose en las escalinatas para hablar un poco tarde.

—No te molesta que me siente, ¿verdad? Estas escalinatas son interminables, las odio. —El pelirrojo sonrió ante esas palabras, pero el argentino no pudo ver esa cálida sonrisa por darle la espalda. Albiore viró el cuerpo y enfrentó de nuevo al silencio de ese niño misterioso— ¿Entiendes lo que hablo? —Quizás, creyó el rubio, se encontraba como él al principio, perdido con aquel idioma.

El dueño del Templo asintió levemente o eso le pareció al argentino, no supo si fue su idea o si en verdad el niño respondió a su pregunta. Suspiró y esperó un tiempo prudencial para volver a hablar.

—¿Conoces a Shura de Capricornio? —Ahora sí, recibió una respuesta, si es que un asentimiento de cabeza se podía considerar una respuesta. Quizás no era la clase de contestación que esperaba, ya que Albiore ansiaba escuchar la voz del joven reticente a hablar; por lo menos comprobaba que no era sordo— ¿Sí? ¿Lo has visto?

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza para luego sonreír con picardía. ¿De qué se reía? Se preguntó el rubio sin atreverse a preguntárselo, quizás por temor a que el otro se ofendiera. Albiore se puso de pie y el niño volvió a retroceder, acaso ¿le tenía miedo?

No, no era miedo, pero ¿qué era entonces? Iba a acercarse a él, cuando unas fuertes pisadas lo distrajeron. En ese momento el pelirrojo escapó y en la oscuridad desapareció, adentrándose a su Casa. Albiore extendió una mano intentando evitar su partida, pero cuando atinó a decir algo, una voz demasiado familiar le reprochó gravemente su falta.

—¡Albiore! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Shura —se sorprendió el aludido—. ¡Shura!

Capricornio atravesó el Templo de Acuario frunciendo la frente, es que acaso ¿ese niño extranjero no aprendió de la última lección que le había dado Aioria? El rubio se excusó, explicándose que lo estaba buscando y de nuevo el español le retó por su atrevimiento, había llegado demasiado lejos en esa ocasión.

—Fui citado por el Patriarca —explicó Shura sin quitar de su rostro la profunda molestia que le generaba verlo allí.

Albiore caminó a su lado sintiéndose culpable, no había pretendido despertar el enojo de su amigo, le dolía ver eso en su mirada; pero si tan solo el argentino supiera lo que por ese momento estaba atravesando Capricornio, no lo cuestionaría tanto.

—¿Quién es el niño de ese Templo? —recordó el rubio señalando a sus espaldas.  
—¿Acuario?  
—Ajá.  
—Un niño, nada más —respondió molesto.  
—Lo sé, pero me refiero a que... no habla.  
—No —reafirmó Shura—. No habla con nadie desde que llegó.  
—¿Es mudo?  
—Quizás —le restó importancia. Un momento de silencio en el que Albiore aprovechó para pedir disculpas.  
—¿Estás enojado conmigo? Lo siento.  
—No, Albiore, es que... —Capricornio suspiró sin siquiera mirar a su pequeño amigo—. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, por eso no he ido a verte, perdóname, pero... no es un buen momento para mí.  
—Está bien —aceptó Albiore con tristeza y se guardó sus palabras, sus temores y sus ganas de hablar con Shura sobre la última fase de su entrenamiento.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntarle qué podía hacer por él, Shura invitaba con el rostro a guardar silencio, y eso fue lo que hizo el rubio durante todo el trayecto, o por lo menos, el corto trayecto hasta Capricornio.

—¿Te atreves a bajar solo? Yo tengo algo que hacer. —Ya ni eso quería hacer por él, detalle que le dolió a Albiore, pero sonriendo dijo que nada podía ser peor que enfrentarse a Aioria.

Aunque eso estaba por verse, pensó Shura sin siquiera pronunciarlo. Una corta despedida y el rubio se fue con esa presión en el pecho. Algo grave le ocurría a su amigo, él no era así. Shura no era así.

**(…)**

Fue durante la noche que Albiore despertó sobresaltado y gritando un nombre con todo el aire de sus pulmones. "¡Shura!". Una extraña sensación dominó su cuerpo: pesadez, angustia y desesperación.

El rubio se puso de pie dejando caer las sábanas y observó por la ventana la noche estrellada ¿Qué significaba esa sensación? Una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo y las lágrimas amenazaban con surgir, poderosas y copiosas.

¡Shura! Algo grave estaba ocurriendo y relacionaba a su amigo.

Se vistió con prisa y sin dudarlo se dirigió a los Templos, pero era una completa locura intentar atravesar las Casas en esas horas de la noche, mas a Albiore no le importó, solo necesitaba saber de Capricornio, si este se encontraba bien. Así que sin titubear corrió por las escalinatas sin detenerse, sin dar explicaciones y si perder tiempo con los dueños de dichos Templos.

Como un rayo atravesó el Santuario, algo que solía tardar horas, a él le tomo minutos, o eso creyó, ya que sus piernas lo llevaban más rápido de lo que su mente le permitió analizar, mas en su cabeza solo estaba Capricornio.

Llego al décimo Templo y sin fijarse en nimiedades ingresó, con paso lento y cauteloso. Era una falta de respeto invadir la propiedad ajena, pero esa sensación no lograba abandonarlo y con el paso del tiempo se acrecentaba más.

Sin embargo el español no se encontraba allí. ¿Dónde podía estar a esas altas horas de la noche? No titubeó. Sus pies lo arrastraron rumbo a los recintos del Patriarca, no pensaba, solo actuaba, pues de pensarlo siquiera un segundo no hubiera realizado aquella proeza y locura.

Sin embargo en el Templo de Acuario alguien detuvo sus pasos, el niño pelirrojo de antes salió con prisa de la oscuridad, vestido con una túnica larga de color blanco que solía utilizar para dormir.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —Albiore dio la vuelta, no por obedecer aquel mandato, sino por sorpresa, ya que por primera vez pudo oír aquella voz. El rubio se quedó en su lugar, observando extrañado al otro niño, quien titubeando continuó hablando—. No avances.  
—¿P-Por qué?  
—No es bueno que lo hagas. No hoy. —El pelirrojo se escondió detrás de una columna, camuflado por la penumbra. Con curiosidad el otro se acercó lentamente hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca.  
—Necesito saber de Shura.  
—No puedes avanzar. Morirás si lo haces.  
—Algo está pasando —espetó Albiore e intento seguir su camino, pero una tibia mano lo tomó de un brazo.  
—Espera. Quédate conmigo.

El rubio observó aquella pálida mano y una corriente atravesó su pequeño cuerpo, observó las pupilas del niño y asintió. Aquella había sido una petición muy especial o así le había sonado a él. Algo reconfortante después de tanto tiempo.

El pelirrojo soltó aquel brazo sintiendo vergüenza por su repentino arrebato, no quería incomodar al otro con un gesto tan espontáneo. Con tranquilidad se sentó en el suelo y mirando desde el lugar al extranjero le habló con cálida voz.

—Camus.  
—¿Eh? —se desconcertó Albiore.  
—Mi nombre es Camus. —Volvió a repetir retirando un mechón de pelo rojizo que se había quedado atrapado entre los labios por culpa del viento—. Me lo habías preguntado...  
—Creí que eras mudo —se sinceró Albiore sentándose junto al niño.

Se produjeron unos segundos de silencio en el que el rubio reflexionó bastante dentro de su inmadura cabeza. Estaba preocupado por Shura, pero algo lo arrastraba a quedarse con el mentado Camus.

_Camus_ , qué bello nombre, como su dueño.

—No eres griego —reconoció al notar el acento extraño en el pelirrojo.  
—No, soy francés.

Otro silencio, más pesado que el anterior. Ambos niños no sabían de qué hablar, aunque tenían ganas de conocerse. Desde que Camus había visto a ese pequeño llamado Albiore quiso saber de él, se había quedado con las ganas de decirle su nombre.

—¿Estabas durmiendo? —preguntó el rubio ante la escasez de palabras.  
—No. No podía dormir.  
—¿Estás solo aquí? —Miró hacia atrás, a la oscuridad engullidora, con empatía.  
—Sí, aunque tengo un escudero —explicó Camus.  
—¿Un escudero?  
—Sí, me prepara la comida... el baño y esas cosas, pero no vive conmigo. —Un niñero, se podría decir, más que un escudero.  
—Pero por lo menos tienes con quien hablar. —Albiore sonrió con melancolía.  
—Pues... no hablamos —susurró el pelirrojo dejando caer la cabeza sobre su propio brazo.  
—¿Nunca?  
—No. Solo lo necesario. —Y bostezó largamente.  
—¿Tienes sueño? Ve a dormir.  
—¿Y tú? —Acuario levantó la cabeza con rapidez.  
—Yo... —Albiore observó las escalinatas que conducían a Piscis— supongo que volveré a mi cabaña —suspiró derrotado.  
—Es peligroso que atravieses las Doce Casas de noche, podrían considerarte un invasor. —Se preocupó el pelirrojo.  
—No tengo opciones. —Además ya estaba acostumbrado a ir y venir por los Templos.  
—Sí que las tienes. Quédate conmigo. —Con su pequeña mano Camus tomó la del niño moreno y lo puso de pie sin darle la oportunidad de negarse.

Albiore se dejó arrastrar por su nuevo amigo, quien lo condujo a través de su Templo con una tímida sonrisa. Quizás porque eran niños y como todo niño inocente que no tiene intenciones en sus actos, se acostaron juntos en la cama del pelirrojo, cuyas sábanas, el rubio descubrió, contenían un aroma muy propio del otro.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios al sentir la tibieza de otro cuerpo pegado al suyo. Camus levantó las sábanas para taparse y dejó que su cabeza se pegara a la del otro, quien aprovechó para olerle los cabellos rojos que desprendían un aroma frutal.

Estar así con ese niño le recordó mucho a sus padres. A cuando dormía con ellos a causa de una tormenta de rayos que lo arrastraba hasta su cuarto; le recordó la dulzura de su madre, hasta las canciones que solía cantarle para que se durmiera, le recordó los fuertes brazos de su padre y la calidez del mismo.

Una lágrima de emoción le recorrió la mejilla y como si se fueran amigos de toda la vida, los niños, con su simpleza, comenzaron a dialogar en la cama, sobre sus familias y sus orígenes, hasta que el nuevo día y el sueño los venció.

Cuando despertaron, sin haber dormido lo suficiente por culpa de su plática, fueron a la cocina donde un joven, que para ellos era un adulto aunque no contaba con más de veinte años, les preparaba un desayuno a los dos.

Camus saludó muy cortés a su escudero y le agradeció el gesto. Albiore observó al hombre tuerto con curiosidad, notando una acentuada cojera en la pierna derecha. Y si bien el joven no hablaba más de lo necesario, el rubio se las ingenió para que le dijera por lo menos su nombre: "Acacio".

Nombre feo y raro, y se lo dijo, despreocupado, para luego taparse la boca al notar lo mal que había estado en decir aquello; pero lejos de ofenderse, el escudero lanzó una sonora carcajada que sorprendió al dueño del Templo.

"Nunca había escuchado reír a Acacio", acusó Camus en un leve susurro, acercando su cuerpo a Albiore, sorprendido de lo que era capaz con su espontaneidad y elocuencia. Llegó la hora de marchar, pronto comenzarían los entrenamientos, pero Albiore manifestó su deseo de volver a verlo.

—No, Albiore —negó Camus—, es peligroso que ingreses al Santuario.  
—Entonces ven tú a visitarme —propuso y el tono pálido de piel que habitualmente Camus solía tener, se tornó a blanco transparente. Con desesperación negó reiteradas veces con la cabeza, bajando la vista al suelo— ¿Qué pasa? —Albiore notó ese rotundo cambio de emociones.  
—Es que... yo no suelo salir de mi Templo.  
—¿No quieres volver a verme? —se entristeció.  
—¡Sí! —Camus levantó la vista con brusquedad, apenado por darle al otro una idea errónea.  
—Ahora debo partir. ¿Me acompañas? No quiero cruzar solo todo el Santuario, si alguno de tus compañeros decide enfrentarme llegaré tarde.  
—Pues… —Acuario dudó.  
—¿Me dirás, acaso, que le tienes miedo a tus propios compañeros? Tú, un Santo Dorado. —Lejos de buscar ofenderlo intentaba persuadirlo.  
—No es eso. —Suspiró y accedió a la petición, no podía decirle que no a ese niño.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaran a las escalinatas del Templo, Albiore notó que su compañero comenzaba a caminar cada vez más lento y cuando llegaron a la parte trasera de Capricornio, antes de atravesar dicha Casa, el pelirrojo se tambaleó, alcanzando a aferrarse de una columna.

El rubio lo tomó con prisa entre sus brazos para evitar su caída, asustado por el leve mareo de Camus. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Acuario portaba un rostro que era toda una poesía de confusión y miedo, al mismo tiempo que un sudor frío le recorría la frente.

—Te dije, no suelo salir de mi Templo —pronunció el pelirrojo débilmente y con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

Albiore lo puso de pie y siguieron camino. Lo peor de todo para Camus era saber que el regreso debía hacerlo solo. Atravesaron Capricornio y el rubio no pudo evitar quedarse de pie en dicho Templo, esperando a que Shura apareciera de la nada para retarlo por estar una vez más en el Santuario.

Deseaba por lo menos escuchar su voz, aunque fuera reprochándole, pero no sucedió para su tristeza. Fue necesario que Camus lo tomara de un brazo y lo arrastrara cuesta abajo para que reaccionara y lo siguiera.

Si por lo menos Sagitario estuviera en su Templo podría preguntarle a él sobre Shura, pensó Albiore sin siquiera sospechar su terrible destino. Sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que los rumores llegaran a sus oídos y se supiera de una supuesta traición que él rechazaría rotundamente durante toda su vida.

**(…)**

Camus debió regresar solo a su Templo. Albiore no pudo siquiera imaginar lo que eso implicaba para Acuario, y lo que este le estuvo agradecido por ello desde el primer día en que se conocieron.

Los rumores de una supuesta traición del hermano mayor de Aioria llegaron a los oídos de Albiore, rumores que no aceptó jamás como posibles, sin embargo ¿cómo averiguarlo? Camus le había prohibido terminantemente ingresar al Santuario, logrando lo que Shura jamás pudo: convencerlo, con lo terco que era.

Es que para Albiore solo bastaba una mirada del pelirrojo y ya estaba a sus pies; nunca quiso reconocerlo, además era aún muy pequeño para comprender eso que comenzaba a anidarse en su pecho.

La amistad con Camus no solo avanzó, sino que aun más importante, se solidificó. Aprendió de Acuario muchas cosas, pudo sacar coraje de la misma fuerza del pelirrojo, no solo luchando con él en plan de práctica, sino también escuchándolo y compartiendo con él sus dudas y temores que con el tiempo quedaron atrás.

No solo Camus logró incentivarlo para que despertara su cosmos, quizás más importante para Albiore fue haberle dado motivos para seguir adelante. Se podría decir que el rubio tenía un motivo para seguir vivo, lo podía sentir, latiendo en su pecho, cada vez que veía a Acuario llegar con su pelo rojo al viento, pelo que con el correr del tiempo fue creciendo con la misma fuerza que su dueño.

Albiore ya había crecido y madurado, quizás con doce años no fuera aún un adulto en situaciones normales, pero para un niño que había estado enfrentando los duros entrenamientos y hasta la misma muerte, implicaba un cambio abismal en su comportamiento y en la comprensión del mundo.

Durante ese tiempo había adoptado la costumbre de esperar a Camus en el segundo Templo. Gracias a que el Santo de la primera se encontraba entrenando en Jamir, logró hacer una amena amistad con el grandote de Tauro.

Jamás se atrevió a ir más allá y no por temor, había atravesado esos templos en varias ocasiones, pero lo que Camus le pedía, sus deseos, para él eran órdenes directas. Acuario llegó, convertido en un pequeño hombre de contextura mediana y mirada gélida.

Albiore se puso de pie, saludó a Aldebarán y, como si fuera un ritual diario, caminaron hasta llegar detrás del coliseo. Un lugar que el menor había descubierto hacía varios meses y que albergaba un hermoso árbol muy frondoso, quizás un Tilo, extraño árbol para aquellas zonas.  
Fue bajo la sombra de aquel árbol que, sin mediar palabra alguna, el rubio comprendió que su amigo guardaba algo en su interior pujando por salir a la luz. Una conversación banal dio comienzo, una conversación que se solía dar entre ellos y que siempre versaba sobre el enigmático tercer templo del Santuario. Razón por la cual Camus manifestó su hartazgo.

—¿Por qué quieres saber tanto de Géminis?  
—No sé, desde que llegué es algo raro —intentó explicar sin siquiera saber él mismo por qué tanto interés.  
—Deja en paz ese tema.  
—Siento que sabes algo que no quieres decirme.

Así era siempre con Camus, quizás por ser un Santo Dorado. Albiore intuía que estaba más al tanto de lo que sucedía en la Orden. Sin embargo Acuario guardaba silencio, era todo un enigma andante.

Jamás en esos años de amistad, pocos, pero suficientes para hablar con franqueza y para saberse confidentes uno del otro, el pelirrojo esbozó alguna opinión, explicación o lo que fuera referido a la Orden.

—Hoy vi a Aioria…  
—¿Cómo estaba? —Albiore se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre.  
—Como siempre.

_Silencio_. Camus posó sus profundos ojos sobre la hierba humedecida, suspiró dejando que su quijada descansara sobre las rodillas encogidas. De reojo el rubio lo espió, le encantaba espiarlo cuando Acuario tenía esos esporádicos gestos mundano.

No es que Camus no fuera humano, desde ya que lo era, solo que el pelirrojo buscaba mostrarse como lo que creía ser: un Santo Dorado, dejando de lado ciertas emociones humanas que lo volvían débil.

—¿Qué pasa? —Se animó a cuestionar Albiore consiguiendo que Camus posara la vista en él.

Una melancólica sonrisa surcó los labios de Acuario y una mirada pícara se le hizo algo sugestiva a Albiore. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿En qué pensaba Camus? Frunció la frente, mientras que el francés estiraba las piernas tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para decir de una buena vez aquello que lo atormentaba.

—Albiore... ya tengo trece años...  
—Lo sé. —El aludido se preocupó bastante por el rumbo tenso que había tomado la conversación.  
—Para la Orden ya estoy bastante grande y maduro para afrontar misiones y mandatos.  
—Lo sé —canturreó Albiore nervioso.  
—Pues... me han asignado un pupilo. —La mirada de Camus irradiaban nerviosismo, mientras que una sonrisa, que fue un bálsamo para Acuario, se instalaba en el rostro de Albiore.  
—¿Tanto drama por eso?  
—No lo entiendes. Deberé irme… a Siberia.

Lo había dicho. E dolor se apoderó de él, pero ¿por qué? Tal vez porque juzgaba que Albiore era frágil por dentro. Al menos sabía que su amigo dependía constantemente de sus palabras de aliento y de sus consejos.

—Yo... pronto —balbuceó Albiore como pudo— deberé luchar por la armadura de Cefeo.  
—Lo sé, por eso... —Por eso estaba como estaba, por eso su tristeza—. Prométeme, Albiore, que conseguirás esa armadura. —No hacerlo implicaba su muerte. Camus se incorporó y enfrentó el rostro de su amigo.  
—Tú... volverás, ¿cierto? —Albiore sintió la pálida mano de Acuario tomando la suya.  
—Por eso mismo, cuando regrese quiero verte convertido en un Santo.

Se quedaron así, en silencio. De nuevo Albiore vio en el otro ese brillo extraño en los ojos y esa sonrisa particular. Camus no lo pensó dos veces e hizo algo que a simple vista era inocente, posó los labios temblorosos en la boca de su amigo.

Cuando el rubio sintió el cálido y débil contacto, abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, sin quitar la mirada de los párpados cerrados del pelirrojo. Cuando al francés se separó, lo miró con curiosidad, Albiore solo pudo soltar un par de palabras, muy sorprendido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué?  
—¿No te gustó?

Albiore se pasó la yema de los dedos delineándose los propios labios. No supo si aquello le había gustado en realidad; había sido cálido y especial, muy personal, pero por eso mismo le resultó prohibido y culposo. Confundido, frunció la frente. ¿A qué se debía? ¿Dónde había aprendido aquello? La respuesta llegó de la propia boca de Camus.

—Es lindo, ¿verdad? Milo lo hizo conmigo. Dice que todos lo hacen.  
—¿Milo? —La pregunta de Albiore fue hecha con puro recelo, solo bastó que Camus asintiera reiteradas veces y con una sonrisa en los labios para que agregase estupefacto—: ¿El tipo rubio? ¿El de rulos, pelo largo?  
—El mismo.

Algo que Albiore no pudo reconocer como celos, se anidó en su pecho. Ese niño, desde que había llegado de su entrenamiento, había osado mantener una amistad con Camus, haciendo peligrar la suya con él, pues el pequeño Acuario debía repartir sus tiempos. ¡Y Milo era su vecino, pasaba más tiempo! ¡Cuánta furia! Al ver que el pelirrojo no podía dedicarle el mismo tiempo que antes.

—¿Qué pasa? —se extrañó Camus. En una actitud sumamente infantil Albiore se cruzó de brazos, furioso, y desvió la vista con violencia—. ¿Te enojaste? —Se atrevió a preguntar Acuario.  
—Pasas más tiempo con él que conmigo.  
—¡Eso no es cierto! —se defendió el pelirrojo poniéndose súbitamente de pie.  
—Sí, mira, hasta te ha enseñado... ¡esto! —expresó con fingido asco y desprecio.  
—Lo siento si te molestó, procurare no volver a hacerlo. —Con orgullo elevó la barbilla y dio la vuelta para marcharse, no pensaba dejarse humillar por nadie. Fue en ese momento que Albiore reaccionó, se puso de pie y lo tomó de un brazo para hacerlo girar.  
—No, Camus. No me refería a eso... Yo... —Enrojeció de repente, sin saber bien la causa— Yo quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso. Lo que no quiero es que ese muchacho te... te…  
—¿Qué?  
—¡No sé! —Albiore realizó una pantomima con los brazos.  
—Mejor dejémoslo aquí —propuso Camus con sabiduría.  
—Sí, mejor —terció con una sonrisa y se dispuso a seguirlo.

Aunque quisieron disimularlo, la noticia de Camus les había sentado como un balde de agua fría. Estaban acostumbrados a estar pegados como chicle, cuando podían claro, y ese "cuando podían" estaba sujeto a los entrenamientos y demás quehaceres, sin olvidar a ese tal Milo que les robaba horas de su preciado tiempo.

Con más tranquilidad, Acuario le narró a Albiore la decisión del Patriarca de entrenar a un niño. En esa conversación el rubio comprendió lo que significaba para el pelirrojo aquello, pudo verlo en su emoción, en su sonrisa, en sus expresiones. Sin embargo para él era una pesadilla, no tenerlo implicaba no tener un motivo para despertar. A ese punto extremista.

No obstante, como siempre lo había logrado, saldría de esa. Le daba pena que su amigo no estuviera presente en el gran día. Camus estaba seguro de que conseguiría esa armadura, quizás Albiore no supo verlo en sí mismo, pero una fuerza subestimada dormía en su interior.

No por nada había aguantado el ataque de Leo hacía dos años y no por nada soportaba los duros entrenamientos con Camus, un Santo Dorado. Fue en esa etapa que Acuario descubrió la fortaleza del rubio, él pudo verlo madurar mes tras mes, él pudo verlo crecer y aprender cada día más sobre el cosmos y cómo desarrollarlo en plenitud.

Si bien, al principio, el francés se cuidaba de no hacerle daño, en los últimos entrenamientos habían logrado pelear por igual y aunque la victoria siempre estaba del lado del Santo Dorado, no significaba que Albiore fuera débil.

Solo que al terco argentino le faltaba un poco más de confianza y seguridad en sí mismo; aunque pasaba más por el hecho de que Albiore nunca quiso ser un Santo, nunca quiso una Armadura o estar ahí, estaba porque el destino así lo había querido.

De lo único que se valió todo ese tiempo era de la amistad con Acuario, fuera de eso, le daba igual ser un Santo de Athena o no; cabía reconocer que amaba la vida, por contradictorio que fuera, amaba y respetaba la vida. Por eso mismo le costaba tanto entrenar, por eso mismo le costaba tanto matar a otros compañeros.

Él respetaba la vida por sobre todas las cosas, si hubiera otra forma de sobrevivir y conseguir esa odiosa armadura, Albiore hubiera elegido ese camino, por más largo, difícil y humillante que fuera, pero no, solo había uno, un camino que Camus lo alentaba a seguir.

**(…)**

Al otro día Camus partió a Siberia. Era evidente que había esperado hasta último momento para contarle a su amigo. Prometió escribirle contándole cómo era todo allá y para no perder contacto hasta que volviera; en realidad Acuario necesitaba saber si su amigo se hallaba bien, si había conseguido su armadura. Si seguía vivo.

En la ausencia del pelirrojo y en la soledad en la que se había sumergido, Albiore aprovechaba para resolver aquel tema que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía dos años. Ya no estaba el francés para prohibirle el ingreso a los Templos, fue por eso que una tarde, dialogando con Aldebarán, tomó coraje y siguió su camino hasta el tercer Templo, dejando a Tauro perplejo.

¿Adónde iba con esa determinación? Atravesó las dos casas siguientes hasta llegar a Leo. En cuyo Templo un joven de su edad salió a su encuentro. El tiempo le había sentado bien al niño que antes era Aioria.

—¿Qué quieres? —De nuevo ese tono hosco y áspero en la voz.  
—Me enteré, supe... —titubeó Albiore al ver la hostilidad en el otro— sobre la traición.  
—¡¿Qué quieres?! —Volvió a inquirir Aioria sumamente molesto por la intromisión—. No te incumbe.  
—Yo, Aioria... —intentó decir, pero recibió, como antaño, un haz de luz que lo lanzó lejos—¡Espera! Yo he venido a decirte... —Se puso de pie con dificultad, limpiándose el rastro de sangre en los labios— que no creo en las cosas que se hablan…  
—¡No necesito tu lástima!  
—Entonces, ¿es verdad? —Los ojos le brillaron de furia, resignación y tristeza. Cerró los puños, al punto del dolor— ¿Es todo cierto? —No podía aceptarlo con tanta facilidad, pero si su propio hermano cargaba con ese dolor y esa cólera, la respuesta era evidente—. Aioros... un traidor.  
—¡Cállate! Tú ni siquiera lo conocías. ¡No lo nombres! —Un nuevo golpe que dio de lleno en el pecho desprotegido del aprendiz.

Al verlo tumbado y semiinconsciente en el piso, el griego volteó con brusquedad y con paso firme se adentró a su Templo. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser así con Aioria? Se cuestionó Albiore intentando reponerse del golpe.

Poco a poco fue incorporándose, hasta que alguien lo ayudó a levantarse por completo. Observó al joven tuerto y lo recordó. Era el mismo que se encontraba en el Templo de Leo hacía ya dos años, quien lo había curado esa tarde.

—Entiéndelo —pronunció el escudero con un semblante opaco y tinte triste en la voz—, todo es muy reciente para Aioria.  
—Garan —recordó de súbito—. Gracias. Pero no lo entiendo… yo solo he venido a... —¿A qué? Se preguntó a sí mismo— A buscar respuestas, yo no lo puedo creer, Aioros...  
—Créeme que te entiendo. Y yo sí conocía a Aioros lo suficiente para formar un verdadero juicio sobre él.  
—¿Entonces? —Albiore vio como el escudero pasaba a su lado intentando seguir su camino— Aioros no es un traidor, ¿o sí?  
—¿Tú qué crees? —preguntó Garan volteando apenas para mirarlo sobre su hombro— ¿Crees que es un traidor?  
—Dicen que intentó matar a Athena.  
—¿Así lo crees? —presionó el mayor.  
—¡No! —Negó rotundamente— ¡No lo creo!  
—Pues bien, quédate con eso y no te dejes guiar por falsos rumores.

Ahora sí, Garan se adentró a la quinta Casa y él se quedó solo, sin nada más que hacer en ese lugar, como pudo, presa del dolor y de la angustia, bajó las escalinatas. Si tan solo Camus estuviera allí, todo sería más fácil de sobrellevar.

**(…)**

Albiore era un muchacho que odiaba los cambios abruptos, pero que sabía adaptarse cuando la situación lo requería. Así fue con su armadura. Retrasó el asunto lo más que pudo y a decir verdad se sorprendió por la rápido y fácil que había sido tener que demostrarse apto para la armadura de Cefeo.

Por lo visto los entrenamientos con Camus habían surtido su efecto. Cuánto le hubiera gustado que Acuario pudiera verlo en ese momento de gloria. Una gloria con sabor amargo y a pena, pues ¿de qué podía sentirse orgulloso? ¿Cuántos compañeros, niños de su misma edad, habían muerto a causa de esa armadura?

Intentó distraerse ante esta idea y lo consiguió, apenas le comunicaron que debía partir a una Isla. Es que acaso ¿nadie comprendía que ese Santo de Plata odiaba los cambios? No pudo ni siquiera patalear, era una orden directa, tendría alumnos y debería entrenarlos para obtener la armadura de Bronce de Andrómeda.

Sí, su vida apestaba, podía asegurarlo. Sin el pelirrojo cerca siquiera, sin poder contarle todas las novedades, aunque claro, lo hizo por carta. Esa misma noche antes de partir se la pasó escribiendo.

Supo que sería la última carta ya que su destino era incierto y saber eso, comprender la distancia que los separaba, le apenaba profundamente. ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Podría volver al Santuario y verlo? ¿Y si era el francés quien no volvía de Siberia? Sus caminos nunca habían sido tan distantes como ese día.

Cuando Albiore arribó a la árida zona que era Etiopía, sintió su corazón encogerse. ¿Justo él tenía que enseñarle a simples niños ser una máquina para matar? Negó con la cabeza y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Al principio le costó adaptarse, pero al comprender que aquellos asustados y perdidos críos también estaban en su misma situación, el peso se le aligeró bastante. No lo demostró nunca, pero verlos y tener su compañía, era un bálsamo para su atormentando espíritu. Un consuelo.

Entre tanta práctica y enseñanza, poco a poco, comprendió cuál era su misión allí. Más allá de que había aprendido por Shura y Aioros el significado importante de que Athena estuviera en la tierra, su misión consistía en forjar a un hombre digno de una armadura. Y había muchos niños que no le agradaban para el puesto por su afán de lucha y destrucción. Eso no era un Santo de Athena. Un Santo de Athena luchaba por la justicia, por el bien de su diosa y de la Tierra que esta protegía.

Así, el Santo de Plata, había pasado sus días en la Isla de Andrómeda. Dando de sí lo mejor que pudo, para que esos niños comprendieran, cuanto antes, la importancia de estar en ese lugar; para que lo vivieran como un mandato divino y no como un castigo. Como él lo vivió en el Santuario.

El niño dependiente e inseguro murió en Albiore dando paso a un hombre, o casi hombre. Los años transcurrieron, no solo en su cuerpo, sino también en su alma. Quizás tampoco con quince años se le pudiera considerar un hombre, pero el Santo de Plata por dentro lo era.

Habían pasado casi tres años desde que había partido de Grecia, habían pasado casi tres años desde que había recibido la última carta de Camus, y cada noche de sus días se acostaba pensando en él, en cómo estaría su muy querido amigo Acuario.

Sería necio, tonto e innecesario negar que quería verlo, que le urgía hablarle, escuchar su voz, ver sus tenues sonrisas, su pelo color fuego. Necesitaba tanto de su persona... Siempre, en el mundo, hay personas que piensan en otros con ese poder y de eso se valen para seguir adelante y no claudicar.

A veces se sorprendía sonriendo, recordando aquel fugaz beso que Camus le había dado y sus consecuentes celos al comprender de dónde o de quién lo había aprendido. Rezó, cada noche, a su Dios cristiano y a su diosa para poder ver una vez más a Camus.

Y no supo si Dios o Athena, o si los dos, lo escucharon; pero al poco tiempo requirieron su presencia en el Santuario. Protocolo o reunión sin sentido podría llegar a decirse, pero a Albiore aquello le supo a victoria personal, le supo a "respuesta".

Por fin podría viajar y encontrarse con Camus; pero a último momento la duda lo dominó. ¿Y si Acuario no lo recordaba? Eso era estúpido ¿cómo no lo iba a recordar? En realidad lo que le importaba dilucidar a Cefeo era si el cariño del francés sería el mismo.

Preparó sus pocas pertenencias y en una semana arribó a Grecia con la caja de su armadura.

Grecia seguía tal cual como la había dejado antes de partir; tampoco había pasado tanto tiempo como para que el lugar cambiara de manera abrupta. Nuevos niños, entrenando duramente, quien sabría para qué armadura conseguir.

Albiore, a pesar de haber estado allí durante tanto tiempo, aún le costaba caminar entre la gente, entre los guerreros; todavía le costaba adaptarse o sentirse parte de ellos. Una pequeña cabaña, similar a la suya, sería el lugar de descanso mientras permaneciera allí, y de no ser por las ganas que tenía de volver a ver a Camus, hubiera preferido quedarse en la Isla de Andrómeda con sus niños. Allí no había maldad ni crudeza.

Poco después de su llegada un escudero le informó que el Patriarca no sería quien le diera las nuevas instrucciones. ¿Por qué? No lo supo ni le interesó saber los motivos. En su lugar un servidor del Patriarca, Gigas, sería el encargado de hablar con él.

En pocas palabras les informó a todos los Santos de Plata de que algo estaba ocurriendo en el Santuario, habló de supuestos traidores de la Orden, entre ellos Aioros y Cefeo no soportó escuchar del hombre bajo ese nombre. Quizás, como Aioria le había gritado, no había conocido a Sagitario lo suficiente, pero jamás aceptaría aquello. Era inconcebible pensar en Aioros como traidor.

La intención de Gigas era saber qué Santos estaban de parte del Patriarca; como él decía, de parte de la verdad y de la Orden, y quiénes estaban de parte de la mentira y de la traición. Gigas habló bastante y con cierto desprecio hacia aquellos Santos de Oro que hoy en día no estaban ocupando sus puestos, tomando aquella actitud como una alevosa indiferencia hacia el Patriarca y sus mandatos.

El rubio pudo haber hablado, haber contradicho esas frívolas palabras, pero no lo hizo, más le importaba saber de Acuario. La insignificante reunión en el coliseo terminó, seguirían otro día. Diversos Santos de Plata dejaron el lugar dispersándose.

Él, sin embargo, se quedó allí, sentado en las gradas, sintiendo en el rostro la arena que el viento levantaba con su fuerza. Llevaba puesta la armadura desde que había llegado y con ella misma se encaminó a los Templos.

Una tenue sonrisa surcó sus labios, se suponía que aquello no podía hacerlo, ¿pero cuántas veces había desobedecido esa regla? Una conversación entre dos hombres, por lo visto eran escuderos, llegó a sus oídos.

Con suma naturalidad comentaban sobre los cambios que había sufrido el Santuario en ese tiempo, antes pacífico y sereno, ahora un real infierno. Le bastó, a Albiore, comprobarlo con sus mismos ojos. La seguridad había aumentado y los castigos eran más severos.

Sin embargo el Santo de Plata no se dejó desmoralizar por ello y siguió su camino rumbo a Aries. Por primera vez pudo ver al dueño de dicho Templo, cuyo Santo solo se limitó a mirarlo sin decirle una sola palabra. Eran esos ojos profundos los que hablaban por él. Dos puntos en lugar de ceja y un extraño cabello que lo hipnotizó, pero antes de que pudiera hablarle, el dueño ingresó a su Templo.

¿Qué significaba esa actitud? ¿Qué lo dejaba pasar sin más? Aries no tuvo motivos para preguntarle la razón de su visita ni para prohibirle dicha entrada. Ese Santo Dorado tenía la capacidad de ver más allá y de adelantarse a los hechos, algo propio de su raza casi extinta.

_Tauro_. Otra sonrisa más ancha que la anterior se instaló en sus labios, mueca que fue correspondida por el dueño de dicho Templo en cuanto vio al invasor. Aldebarán le estrechó la mano, comentó lo bien que le sentaba la armadura de Plata y lo dejó seguir camino. Albiore estaba apurado, pero más tarde tendría tiempo para dialogar con él.

_Géminis_ y esa extraña sensación en el pecho, sin embargo ya no era de miedo, era de una completa aversión hacia ese lugar.

_Cáncer_. Su dueño no se molestó siquiera en salir a husmear para ver quién atravesaba su Templo, además Cefeo pasó tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitieron, sin llegar a correr y quedar como un completo cobarde, como si estuviera huyendo de algo o de alguien.

Cuando llegó a Leo se detuvo, Aioria era el único capaz de frenarle su paso. Una sonrisa melancólica se instaló en sus labios cuando una figura comenzó a acercarse con lentitud a él; pero no era su enemigo íntimo. Un niño, que en realidad era una niña, le explicó en pocas palabras que Aioria no estaba; había partido en misión junto al dueño de la sexta Casa.

Albiore suspiró aliviado, no por temor a enfrentarse a Leo, sino porque en verdad aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarlo cara a cara, para verlo. Virgo, como había dicho la niña-niño, estaba vacío.

Libra también estaba por completo desierto, y ya para esas alturas creyó que iba bien, que llegaría a Acuario sin sufrir mayores contratiempos, sin embargo su recorrido terminó en el siguiente Templo: Escorpio. Una voz prácticamente desconocida para Albiore llegó a sus oídos, calándose profundo en él.

—¡Oh! Miren lo que tenemos aquí... —bromeó un muchacho de cabellera enrulada y rubia, con profundo sarcasmo.  
—Milo... —reconoció. Cerró los puños con fuerza y al punto del dolor, con el desprecio en las palabras, nunca había tenido la _desgracia_ de hablar directamente con ese Santo, quizás, intuyó bien Albiore, porque Escorpio no estaba para hablar con un _insignificante_ Santo de Plata.  
—¿A qué se debe tu... honorable visita? —El Santo de Oro no dejaba de lado su ánimo de pulla.  
—No te incumbe.  
—Pues, sí. Estás en mi Templo. —Se acercó con lentitud al invasor y con un dedo golpeteó la armadura que llevaba puesta, la parte de los pectorales—. Te queda bien la armadura de Plata. —Acaso ¿lo decía con sinceridad o estaba siendo irónico? Como si estuviera dando a entender que otra armadura no le hubiera quedado, no una de Oro, era demasiado para alguien tan insignificante como Albiore. ¿Era eso lo que insinuaba?— Me pregunto... de qué serías capaz con ella —comentó Milo con aire desinteresado, provocando una rencilla.

Albiore no pensaba quedarse callado ni amedrentarse, no le había temido jamás a un Santo Dorado, menos lo haría en ese momento, a escasos metros del Templo de Acuario. Sin embargo, una cálida voz, demasiado familiar para el Santo de Plata, resonó en el Templo de Escorpio.

—Ya, Milo. Deja de comportarte como un crío. Me exasperas.

Albiore notó una figura que salió del interior de Templo. _Y lo vio_. Su cabello aún más largo que la última vez. Aún más lacio. Aún más rojo de ser posible. La presencia de Camus era sencillamente abrumadora para él.

Jamás esperó encontrarlo en semejante lugar o quizás en su interior deseó no hacerlo nunca, pero ¿qué importaba? Ahí lo tenía, frente a sus ojos, casi como lo recordaba, únicamente que más imponente y magnífico que de costumbre.

—Verdaderamente —pronunció el francés sin quitarle la vista de encima al invasor— la armadura te queda bien. —Lejos del tono punzante e irónico de Milo, el tono de Camus era sincero, cargado de profundo cariño hacia el dueño de dicha armadura. Orgullo, porque al final lo había conseguido. Acuario jamás dudó de él.

Albiore sonrió, apenas, y Escorpio se sintió de sobra allí. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, el pelirrojo le indicó que lo siguiera cuesta arriba hasta su Templo, para charlar un poco de todo lo que habían sucedido en esos dos años. Ni Milo ni nadie podía quebrar eso. Comprendió Cefeo que nadie podría quitarle lo que había construido con Camus, una sincera amistad, repleta de comprensión, admiración y respeto mutuo.

Cuando el francés estuvo frente a frente con su amigo, le dedicó una sonrisa espontánea que enmarcó sus verdaderos sentimientos. Dejando de lado tontos temores, Camus al final lo había esperado todo ese tiempo.

Caminaron por las escalinatas que conducían a Sagitario, dejando atrás al indeseable dueño -para el invasor- del anterior Templo. Sin embargo Albiore frenó sus pasos a mitad de camino, no podía atravesar ese Templo como si nada, algo intuía, algo que Camus siempre supo y no quiso decírselo, quizás para protegerlo, quizás porque era algo común en Acuario saber mucho y decirlo, pero retener la mitad por precaución.

Y lo supo. Solo bastó preguntar.

—¿Es cierto lo que todos comentan, que se le ha dado muerte al traidor?

Camus solo asintió con pesar y en ese momento Albiore comprendió el verdadero dolor de Aioria dos años atrás. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, Acuario entre abrió apenas los labios cuando imaginó la siguiente pregunta, ahí iba la parte que buscaba ocultar para proteger a Cefeo; pues aún más perturbador que saber el cruel destino de Sagitario, era saber quién lo había ejecutado.


	3. Chapter 3

El silencio se apoderó de los dos amigos. Camus no hablaría salvo que la inevitable pregunta de Albiore llegara a sus oídos. Acuario esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa juvenil y, bajando la vista al suelo, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer para salir de tan complicado momento.

—¿Quieres bajar al pueblo?  
—¿Eh? —se desconcertó Cefeo— ¿Al pueblo? ¿Para qué?  
—Para dialogar un poco, alejados de este lugar. —En realidad para evitar tener que atravesar Sagitario y encontrarse con la necesidad de decir aquello que quería guardarse.

El rubio asintió con energía y enmarcando una sonrisa volteó siguiendo los pasos del pelirrojo. En una hora se encontraban fuera de las inmediaciones del Santuario, por fin se podía respirar ese aire libre de dolor y de sangre.

Albiore nunca creyó imaginar que le haría tan bien estar fuera de ese lugar. Por lo menos no sentía esa presión constante oprimiéndole el pecho y caminar junto al francés sumaba puntos al paseo.

Camus lo llevó por lugares que ni él conocía, a decir verdad jamás había sentido la necesidad de salir y pensar que uno, cuando era aprendiz, solo ansiaba esa libertad. Ahora, convertidos ambos en Santos, con el debido permiso de dejar el Santuario, no aprovechaban de eso por verlo innecesario.

En el pueblo no había nada interesante por hacer, por lo menos para dos adolescentes que desde niños habían sido entrenados como armas bélicas. Quizás, si se trataran de dos adolescentes normales, aprovecharían la oportunidad para emborracharse en algún bar; pero lejos de ello, buscaron un lugar calmo donde sentarse y compartir las palabras.

En unas pocas horas se pusieron al tanto de lo que había sido sus vidas como maestros. Hablaron de todo un poco, hasta que irremediablemente, como siempre ocurría entre ellos, la Orden de Athena se coló como principal tema de interés para los amigos.

_Aioria_. Hablaron de él e inevitablemente desembocaron en Aioros, y a su vez, como si se tratara de un juego, terminaron hablando de Shura. Aunque a decir verdad casi nunca hablaban de él. Acuario tenía sus motivos y Albiore los suyos.

—¿Por qué quieres saber de él? —Volvió a inquirir el francés, pero esta vez hablando de Capricornio y no del Santo de Géminis, y con la voz tomando otro tinte.  
—Quiero saber de él —confesó Cefeo sentado bajo una fuente que los refugiaba de las miradas indiscretas de los lugareños, bastante apartados de la civilización—. Yo... Sé que algo ocurre con él.  
—¿Tanto te importa? —investigó observando furibundo a su compañero, para luego esquivar la mirada con algo de desprecio, acaso ¿hubo un deje de celos en la voz?  
—Pues, sí. Me importa —exclamó el Santo de Plata con tono obvio. ¿Había algo de malo en ello?— ¿Qué pasa, Camus? ¿Por qué te comportas así? —Ahora el susodicho lo ignoraba.

El rubio entreabrió la boca para dejar escapar un suspiro de indignación, momento que Camus aprovechó para explicar con gestos que le ocurría en verdad. Un segundo, en el que posó los labios sobre los de su compañero, robándole un cálido beso.

Albiore se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos, sin poder reaccionar, ni bien ni mal. Permaneció estático permitiendo la invasión, sin dejar de observar a Acuario quien, con los ojos cerrados, buscó ser más osado, interrumpiendo la boca de Cefeo con la lengua.

La humedad, el sabor característico del francés, sería algo que el Santo de Plata jamás olvidaría. El beso finalizó, y mientras las mejillas del rubio se tornaban carmesíes, en los ojos del pelirrojo se colaba un brillo y un fuego inexplicable.

Y como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos o como si estuvieran acostumbrados a eso, siguieron conversando como dos buenos amigos, hasta que la noche, acompañada de un despiadado frío, los obligó a regresar.

Sin medir palabras, porque entre ellos no hacían falta, Camus acompañó a su amigo hasta su cabaña y con él ingresó detrás, portando aun ese brillo en los ojos, ese fulgor. Cansados por un agotador día, Albiore acotó risueño algo referente a las interminables escalinatas y lo que implicaba ir hasta el Templo de Acuario.

Comenzaron a desnudarse, sin que en esa actitud hubiera algo más que la cálida intensión de recostarse juntos. No más. La penumbra de la habitación le dio a Cefeo la oportunidad de estudiar el contorno de Acuario, la esbelta figura bien formada por el arduo entrenamiento al que se veía sometido desde pequeño.

El rubio permaneció semi vestido, sentado en la cama observaba los movimientos del otro y la actitud despreocupada con la que se desprendía de aquellas prendas, acaso ¿estaba acostumbrado a desvestirse frente a sus compañeros de armas, a que lo vieran desnudo?

Un nombre se coló en la mente de Albiore: Milo.

Negó con la cabeza intentando quitarse aquellas ocurrencias de la cabeza, justo al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo, con su cabello largo hasta los hombros, gateó por la cama hasta llegar a ella para desparramarse en la misma.

Sin palabras, Albiore lo imitó, quitándose con algo de pudor sus propias prendas, una a una, con una tranquilidad que rayaba la desesperación, sin dejar de observar el cuerpo de Camus sobre su propia cama.

Con la respiración agitada, Cefeo ocupó un lugar, sintiendo de inmediato el calor que la perfecta figura de Acuario desprendía a su lado. Se taparon y allí se quedaron por unos cuantos segundos, aun con ese mutismo como único medio de comunicación.

El francés estiró un brazo para atrapar a su compañero y abrigarlo del frío. Albiore se dejó cobijar, con el corazón latiendo y dando brincos. Fue él quien necesitó buscar los labios de su pelirrojo, fundiéndose en un cálido beso, sintiendo ese calor nacer desde el interior, amenazando con desbordarlo.

Poco a poco fueron tomando confianza y los cuerpos fueron descubriéndose con algo de vergüenza. No había que ser demasiado lúcido para comprender que algo estaba pasando allí y que se les escapaba de las manos.

Sorpresivamente la hombría despierta del francés chocó con la de Albiore, produciéndole un estremecimiento tal que todo su cuerpo tembló. El pelirrojo sonrió al sentir la áspera piel de su amigo debajo de él. Algo inquieto buscó refregar el miembro enhiesto con el de Cefeo, arrancándole los primeros gemidos de culpa y placer.

Albiore, turbado, permitió que el otro le acariciara el cuerpo, algo sorprendido por la desenvoltura de Camus, impresionado y quizás enojado al suponer quién había osado enseñarle aquello que tan bien sabía hacer.

Lo cierto era que Camus solo se limitó a dejarse guiar por sus impulsos, por eso sus manos acariciaban cuanto tramo de piel se encontraba en su camino, hasta llegar finalmente a la hombría latiente de su amante.

—C-Camus —susurró en el oído de quien, sin tapujos, había osado tomarle el pene para realizarle algo que lo estaba dejando al borde de la locura y el éxtasis.

Acuario volvió a apresar los labios de él para evitar otra queja, mientras que se permitió jugar con libertad, tomando con las manos ese miembro que latía como un corazón. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que la habitación se llenó de un característico aroma, pero el francés no pudo dejarlo allí. Aferró las caderas de Albiore acercándola a las suyas, para que las hombrías se refregaran, ansiosas por llegar a ese punto máximo. Jadeos y gemidos decoraron la cabaña e inundaron los oídos de los inexpertos amantes.

Cefeo se asustó un poco cuando de su cuerpo, naturalmente, comenzó a mandar descargas eléctricas; pero alentado por las palabras de Acuario se dejó llevar hasta que el líquido espeso y caliente se hizo presente, ensuciando los vientres, dejando las gargantas secas.

Observó en la penumbra el rostro del francés, esperando a que este le explicara lo ocurrido, pero totalmente ajeno a la duda de su compañero el pelirrojo curvó el rostro en una mueca de absoluto placer para luego permitirle a su cuerpo la explosión interna.

Se quedaron en silencio, abrazos y con los músculos tensos, sin poder desprenderse uno del otro y sin querer hacerlo. Aunque Albiore era un mar de dudas y preguntas, prefirió quedarse así, como estaba. Le gustaba la sensación, le agradaba estar entre los brazos de aquel Santo Dorado, sentir su calor y aquel olor tan particular. Fundidos en ese abrazo, se quedaron dormidos.

**(…)  
**

Cuando apenas el sol comenzaba a asomarse, Camus despertó incorporándose en la cama, buscó sus prendas y el leve movimiento de su cuerpo despertó a su amigo, alertado por el vacío en su cama.

—Camus...  
—Debo volver a mi Templo —expresó el aludido ya vestido y de pie junto a la puerta.  
—¿Volveré a verte?  
—Ya lo sabes. Tú debes volver a la Isla Andrómeda y yo... me darán un nuevo pupilo, debo estar mañana en Siberia. Mejor dicho, debo partir mañana.

Se saludaron con sonrisas melancólicas, en su interior sabían que las probabilidades de no volver a verse eran más seguras que las de volver a tener un encuentro. Cefeo ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, le dolía admitirlo, pero debía volver cuanto antes a África.

Su vida en la Isla de Andrómeda fue un real calvario, desde que había descubierto el sabor de Camus no lograba conciliar la calma durante el día, mucho menos el sueño durante la noche. Lo extrañaba, y lo extrañaba horrores. Por más que buscara sublimar su ausencia con caricias sobre el cuerpo, anhelaba las manos de Acuario sobre la piel. Una sola noche bastó para ayudarle a comprender que el francés ocupaba una parte importante en sus recuerdos y en su corazón.

Las obligaciones eran claras, pero el Santo de Plata se las ingenió para desprenderse de ellas una vez más y así ir en busca del pelirrojo. Lo necesitaba. Ya con diecisiete años, Cefeo tenía muy en claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia el dueño del onceavo templo, aún quedaban algunas cuentas pendientes en su vida que debía saldar cuanto antes, por más que la necesidad de ver a Camus le sirviera como perfecta excusa.

Llegó a Grecia, al Santuario, un día helado de invierno. Caminó por el lugar descubriendo para su horror que ya no había tantos discípulos como en antaño. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Qué ya habían sido escogidos todos los Santos? O aun peor ¿qué ya todos los jóvenes habían muerto?

Se respiraba un ambiente denso y pesado en el lugar, el hedor a sangre, a muerte y a traición poblaba al ensombrecido Santuario de Athena. Un halo de crueldad rodeaba el lugar, adentrándose en los Templos, dominando a sus guardianes.

Algo terrible vaticinaba aquel agitar de cosmos, ¿pero qué? Albiore caminó con paso lento y cauteloso a través de las casas, imaginando el encuentro con los guardianes, encuentros que solo se quedaron en su imaginación— ¿Dónde se hallaban los guardianes de dichos Templos?

Sus pies lo condujeron poco a poco por un laberinto. Un laberinto confuso de recuerdos. Géminis, Leo, Escorpio... _Sagitario_. Sus pasos resonaron en el vacío Templo de Aioros. Un vaho a humedad le nubló los sentidos.

Observó compungido cada rincón de ese Templo, deseando hallar en él a dicho dueño o por lo menos posibles respuestas que nunca le habían dado y que anhelaba poseer. Se quedó estático, mirando lo que sería la representación de una tumba.

Supo siempre que parte de los rumores eran ciertos, sabía que Aioros había sido muerto y aún más devastador, era saber por quién. En su interior lo sospechaba, pero tener frente a sus ojos tan temidas respuestas lo superó por completo.

Con la respiración entre cortada rompió en llanto, tomando entre las manos las blancas sábanas que hacía algún tiempo cubrían el cuerpo de aquel emblemático Santo, ahora con su correspondiente sepultura.

Aunque los traidores no eran merecedores de una sagrada sepultura. ¿Qué había sido del cuerpo de Aioros? Seguramente fue cremado o arrojado a algún foso común como si se tratara de un animal.

Tantos recuerdos, tantos dolores dormidos allí, en su corazón. Una mano amiga, se posó sobre sus hombros y lo hizo girar. La vista nublada intentó fijarse en la figura, pero fue inútil.

—¿Camus? —adivinó Cefeo buscando la compostura.

El aludido le secó una lágrima como el revés de la mano y recién entonces el rubio vio a aquel Santo, convertido ya en un hombre y no en un joven; con sus facciones bien marcadas y el largo cabello color fuego hasta la cintura. Su Camus.

—Tranquilo, Albiore. Estoy aquí —susurró Acuario con una calma que logró contagiar y apaciguar al Santo de Plata.  
—¿Por qué? —sollozó devastado, sintiendo como las piernas comenzaban a fallarle— ¿Por qué deben morir así?

Quizás la preguntaba pecaba de estúpida, pero había una profunda inquietud en ella. ¿Por qué la gente debía morir así? ¿Por qué sus padres, por qué Aioros? Todo era tan injusto. ¡¿Por qué estaba allí, convertido en un Santo?! Llorando la muerte de alguien con quien no había cruzado más de dos palabras en toda su vida. Debería estar en su país, paseando con su novia por la extensa calle Corrientes de Buenos Aires, riendo con sus amigos en algún bar, viendo algún partido de fútbol en Constitución, festejando el cumpleaños de su madre en su casa de Bajo Flores, estudiando en la universidad de La Plata, quizás Medicina; pero no, se encontraba allí, con más preguntas que en al inicio, llorando aquellas lágrimas de impotencia y bronca.

—No tengo yo... las respuestas que buscas —susurró Camus sintiendo esa misma impotencia.  
—No entiendo. No entiendo —repitió Cefeo negando reiteradas veces con la cabeza.  
—Las cosas son así. Somos Santos de Athena, luchamos por y para ella.  
—¿No hay más?  
—No. No hay más.  
—Entonces... ¿para qué o por qué luchamos? —Se miró las manos como si en ellas encontrara las respuestas—. Aioros... Aioros era un Santo que respetaba la vida y a su diosa...  
—Lo sé.  
—Si él murió… ¿qué nos queda a nosotros? Si él es un traidor, ¿qué somos nosotros?  
—Solo debemos hacer las cosas que corresponden. Y todo estará bien.  
—¿Para quién? ¿Qué es lo que corresponde? ¿A quién beneficia? ¿Me van a matar o me van a hacer desaparecer por pensar distinto?  
—Para Athena, por la Tierra…  
—Sí, para Athena. Por la tierra. Por la gente que amamos —repitió Albiore—, pero no más, la Orden, los Santos, todo es tan absurdo... Las decisiones del Patriarca, la muerte de Aioros. Shura... Shura... Shura.  
—Ya basta, Albiore.  
—¿Entiendes? Por Athena, por la Tierra, por nuestros seres queridos, para protegerlos con nuestras manos; pero no por la Orden, no por lo que una persona diga.

¿Qué quería decir el Santo de Platas con aquellas confusas palabras? Todo. Él creía y confiaba en su diosa, en aquella en la que había depositado su fe a pesar de encontrarse en una situación que desde entrada no le agradaba. Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la Tierra y su gente, aunque a cambio no tuviera nada más que dolor, heridas y un puñado de recuerdos amargos.

Sin embargo la Orden de Athena le era, hasta cierto punto, ajena. Las decisiones de un hombre, como el Patriarca, no significaban más que puras patrañas. Él peleaba por su diosa, se había convertido en Santo para proteger y defender la Tierra por más utópico que sonara.

Siempre le había sonado excesivamente descabellado y utópico aquello, pero de pie en aquel templo, de ese Santo que representaba para él la justicia, supo que daría cada paso por su diosa y no por la Orden.

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos de forma punzante. Lo primero que oyeron fueron las fuertes pisadas de alguien por el Templo, quien luego acusó con profundo desprecio su parecer.

—Por lo que veo... hay un traidor entre nosotros.  
—Milo —pronunció Camus con tono de hastío— no te metas en esto.  
—¿Qué no me meta, _Camie_? Acabo de escuchar a este traidor hablando sobre nosotros y quieres que me calle. Te recuerdo que este Santo de Plata está en territorio que no le corresponde, y no solo eso... es capaz de dejar en claro su postura.  
—Ya, Milo —interrumpió Acuario con una mirada furibunda—, termínala. —La voz grave retumbo en el Templo, tomó por los hombros a su amigo e intentó llevárselo, pero Albiore permaneció estático en el lugar, observando con desprecio al Santo de Escorpio.  
—Si Aioros era un traidor, entonces todos lo somos. O todos deberíamos serlo —pronunció Cefeo con firmeza y convicción.  
—Albiore, por favor —suspiró el francés imaginando lo que aquellas palabras acarrearían.  
—¿Qué dijiste, niñato? —Milo frunció la frente con profunda molestia y caminó con lentitud hasta donde estaba el otro.  
—Déjalo, Milo. —Volvió a interceder el pelirrojo sin éxito.  
—No, Camus —espetó el Santo de Plata, él sabía defenderse perfectamente bien solo.  
—Te dejo en claro una cosa —acusó Escorpio con vehemencia—, los traidores tienen un solo destino. —Señaló la tumba de Aioros provocando la furia interior en el otro, pero Camus alcanzó a frenarlo. Afianzó más el agarre de hombros y lo arrastró lejos de la presencia perturbadora de Milo, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con aire arrogante, muy propio de él.

Cuando se encontraron en las escalinatas traseras del Templo de Sagitario, Acuario soltó a Albiore y este se sacudió con violencia, molesto no con el francés, sino con el griego impertinente. ¡Se creía la gran cosa! Y no era más que una patética marioneta del patriarca; pero claro, Milo no iba a ensuciarse las manos con un insignificante Santo de Plata, ya le tocaría su turno y se regocijaría de tener que ser él quien le diera una buena lección.

Aunque era clara la raíz profunda del desprecio.

Milo, una vez más, tuvo que verse vencido por Albiore. Ya que Camus jamás sería suyo de la forma en la que le correspondía a ese sucio Santo de Plata. Qué bajo había caído su Camus al relacionarse con ese despreciable crío. Escorpio volteó hirviendo de furia para perderse en su Templo, dejando atrás la imagen de Acuario llevándose a Cefeo rumbo a su propio Templo.

**(…)**

Llegaron al Templo de Acuario y recién en ese momento Albiore reparó en su cambiado amigo. Sus miradas se encontraron, ambas anhelantes de caricia y amor. Se habían extrañado, a los dos por igual les dolió la distancia, cada vez hería más.

Camus propuso algo para cenar y aunque Cefeo estuvo de acuerdo fue poco lo que comió. Aunque le agradaba estar en compañía del francés, esa angustia en el pecho no desaparecía, ese profundo pesar que dominaba el Santuario adueñándose de él, no decreció.

Se sentaron juntos en la alfombra del pelirrojo para beber un poco de vino. El rubio, después de muchas horas pudo reconocer en su amigo los profundos cambios que había sufrido con el tiempo. Ya no más ese niño de diez años temeroso, refugiado contra un pilar, ya no podía ver esa mirada de inocencia y esa pureza en sus ojos. ¿Quién le había arrebatado aquello? ¿Quién?

—Milo... —susurró a la nada, tomando entre los dedos un mechón rojo de su amado.  
—¿Qué sucede con él?  
—Lo mismo te pregunto —contraatacó Albiore mirando con nerviosismo las pupilas del otro.

Quizás como respuesta, el pelirrojo acercó el rostro hasta el de Cefeo y lo besó en los labios de manera superficial, apenas un roce casto que lo quemó por dentro de deseo y ardor. Tantas noches en la Isla de Andrómeda anhelando esos labios y las pálidas manos sobre el cuerpo, que fue demasiado sentir ese calor en la boca.

—No quiero que te vayas —susurró Camus—, esta noche quédate conmigo.  
—No tengo a donde ir —terció Albiore con una sonrisa—, ni tampoco quiero irme. —Bebió un poco de la copa dejándola a un costado, el vino no le sentaba demasiado bien a su cuerpo, en cambio Acuario pareció inmune a sus efectos; solo en apariencias.

Fue Cefeo quien acortó la distancia de sus cuerpos para acariciar con ternura la blanca mejilla del Santo Dorado que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar color. Camus parpadeó un par de veces conteniendo la respiración, entrecerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la cálida sensación que aquella caricia le provocaba.

El Santo de Plata quiso decirle tanto en ese momento, necesitaba hacerlo, pero por más que buscaba no hallaba la forma de abrir la boca para soltar esas palabras que se habían colado en su garganta, agobiándolo.

Tampoco hizo falta; los ojos de Acuario le demostraron que algunas verdades pueden decirse sin palabras. Aquellos ojos que poseían un fulgor característico, irradiaban un calor muy particular que prendaban al rubio volviendo vano toda palabrería.

Albiore esbozó una sonrisa algo pícara ante tanto silencio que comenzaba a incomodarlo, aquello a Camus le supo a petición, por eso buscó una vez más sus labios, pero en esa nueva ocasión no con un beso tierno, sino absolutamente todo lo contrario, con un beso salvaje y lujurioso.

Albiore permitió la invasión, la había estado deseando desde hacía años. Y en ese momento la espera le pareció una eternidad, una real tortura. Entreabrió la boca y dejó que la lengua del pelirrojo jugara sin decoro con la suya, mezclando los sabores, algo metálicos y dulzones a causa del vino.

La mano derecha de Camus descansó sobre la formada cadera de su amante, mientras que la otra buscó la mejilla para sujetarlo y así intensificar el beso. Cefeo no supo bien qué hacer con las suyas; adivinando eso por su pasividad, Acuario lo tomó de los brazos y los guió hasta el cuello, de donde el Santo de Plata se colgó, para permitirle al otro que hiciese de él lo que se le viniera en ganas.

La boca de Acuario comenzó un osado recorrido, beso primero con ternura la mejilla para descender por el moreno cuello del rubio, mordiéndole con sutileza la piel, oliendo su masculino perfume, embriagándose por completo.

Albiore cerró los ojos dejándose dominar por esa inexplicable sensación que le estaba provocando un placer inconmensurable. Y solo con caricias. Su rostro fue variando de placer a dolor, cada vez que sentía los dientes del francés mordiéndole el cuerpo.

Aun vestidos, las prendas representaron una real molestia, y comprendiendo esto, sin medir palabras, Camus levantó los brazos de Albiore para despojarle de su camiseta, dejando al desnudo los formados pectorales de Cefeo que mordisqueó sin contemplaciones.

Sorprendido por el arrebato de Camus, el Santo de Plata no pudo hacer más que tomar la roja cabellera de su amante y permitirle que sus dientes se adueñaran de las tetillas que se erguían, motivados por la húmeda lengua del Santo Dorado que se encontraba allí, desplegando toda una sensualidad que el rubio jamás creyó que su amigo poseyera.

¿Qué había pasado en esos años?

Albiore no dejó que aquel pensamiento lo dominara, no en ese momento. Dejó los celos y las preguntas de lado para permitirle a un indecoroso y avergonzado gemido escaparse de su garganta.

Cefeo cayó con la espalda sobre la incómoda alfombra y aunque el lugar no era el apropiado para ello, eso fue secundario en aquel mar de sensaciones nuevas y asfixiantes. Camus se separó un poco del cuerpo que le cortaba la respiración para observar divertido el confuso rostro del Santo de Plata.

Aprovechando esa distancia, Acuario se quitó la camiseta blanca para quedar en igualdad de condiciones, con su torso desnudo. Las manos de Albiore cobraron vida propia, por inercia las colocó sobre el pecho para acariciarlo con destino al sur. El cuerpo de Acuario, cubierto de heridas, no perdía su inusual belleza masculina.

La boca entreabierta del rubio fue apresada por los labios del pelirrojo. Los cuerpos se unieron, sintiendo el calor que despedían, el deseo desprendiéndose por cada poro de piel. El cabello de Camus cayó desprolijo, enmarcándole el rostro como si de un cuadro se tratara. ¿Podía ser un humano tan bello? Se preguntó Albiore, incapaz de hallar respuesta.

Acuario quizás adivinó sus pensamientos, porque sonrió. Una mueca que en ese último tiempo comenzaba a ser poco frecuente en ese Santo. ¿Cómo sonreír cuando no hay motivos para hacerlo? Ahora los tenía, estaba frente a sus ojos. Ahora sí podía sonreír abiertamente y se lo permitió.

Albiore deslizó las manos por la espalda del hombre, bajando con lentitud a través de ella, recorriendo con la yema de los dedos la tersura de su piel que, aun curtida de heridas, no dejaba de ser suave al tacto.

Detuvo el recorrido cuando llegó a la parte baja de la misma, afirmando allí los dedos, hundiéndolos como queriendo fundirse con él. Fue el momento en el que comprendieron que no había retorno, pues las hombrías chocaron y se friccionaron sobre la ropa, arrancándoles los primeros gemidos de dolor y placer, después de tanto tiempo.

Se quedaron así, acariciándose y moviendo apenas la pelvi para acrecentar la sublime sensación que sus cuerpos estaban experimentando, con tan solo el roce de sus miembros. Camus deseaba arrancarle el pantalón de un tirón, pero supo que lo correcto era ir con lentitud para no apabullarlo, además nada ni nadie los apuraba por el momento, y en verdad estaba disfrutando de las rudas, salvajes, pero igualmente, tiernas caricias que se profesaban con profunda devoción.

Fue Albiore quien dio ese paso decisivo, buscando más profundidad en esas particulares caricias que su pene tanto disfrutaba. Con las manos posadas sobre las caderas de Acuario, siguió camino hasta deslizarle un poco el a quien, sin perder el tiempo, se levantó un poco para permitirse ser despojado de esa innecesaria prenda, dejando al descubierto una poderosa erección.

Por primera vez Cefeo pudo observar con tanta nitidez a su amante. Por primera vez podía ver su cuerpo a la luz. El pelirrojo volvió a ocupar su lugar, desnudo de pies a cabeza, para acostarse con sensualidad sobre el Santo de Plata y le tomó las manos para incitarlo a que iniciara un recorrido sobre su cuerpo desnudo sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Con ansias, quizás torpeza por su inexperiencia, lo recorrió de nuevo, acariciando la piel de Camus, sin dejar un solo recoveco sin descubrir. Llegó al miembro, recordando la vez que habían estado así en la cabaña. Necesitaba devolverle el favor, el gesto que de manera espontánea Acuario había tenido aquella vez, y lo masturbó con delicadeza.

El francés cerró con fuerza los ojos, soltando algún que otro gemido escandaloso al sentir ese trato tan esperado sobre el miembro; pero supo que eso no lo calmaría. Así que sin preguntar, sin intentar averiguar hasta qué punto Albiore estaba dispuesto a llegar con él, le quitó sus pantalones arrojándolos lejos.

Recién en ese momento el Santo de Plata comprendió bien la situación. Y aunque su corazón palpitaba con furia queriendo salirse de su caja torácica, se armó de coraje dejando de lado el pudor de verse desnudo ante un hombre. Porque ya no eran niños, ni siquiera adolescentes acariciándose para calmar los deseos. Eran dos hombres dispuestos a todo y las caricias ya no eran suficientes.

Camus realizó el mismo recorrido que el rubio había hecho con las manos, nada más que con la boca. Le besó el vientre plano y moreno y comenzó a ascender por el pecho, pasando por el cuello hasta llegar a la boca. Allí se quedó, bebiendo de sus labios, intentando grabar en su mente y en su cuerpo, aquel particular y embriagador sabor.

Quizás porque una parte de ellos intuía que serían contadas las veces que pudieran disfrutar así, uno del otro. Eran Santos y, como todo guerrero, solo tenían un camino por seguir. Con un inevitable destino, que tarde o temprano a todos les llegaba: descansar en los brazos de la muerte.

La magia se vio interrumpida por Camus. Tan bien que se sentía su boca recorriéndole la piel. El Santo de Acuario se puso de pie con una sensual sonrisa en los labios corrompidos y se alejó, dejando a Albiore desnudo, solo, con sus pensamientos.

¿Y ahora?

Cefeo estaba entrando en frío, hasta que el arrebatador pelirrojo volvió con algo entre las manos. ¿Qué era? Solo supo que se trataba de algún pote. El rubio, curioso, intentó investigar que se traía el francés, pero este no se lo permitió, le robó un beso y lo silenció. Total, dentro de poco lo descubriría.

Camus volvió a la carga besando cuanto tramo de piel se le presentase ante los ojos, descendió provocativamente por el pecho del Santo de Plata hasta llegar al ombligo donde la lengua hizo su parte, danzando por el cuerpo.

Un gemido algo apagado surgió de la boca de Albiore y enredó los dedos en la rojiza cabellera de su amante cuando sintió la boca del mismo besando aquella zona tan privada. Era sublime... ¡Sublime era poco! Sencillamente magnifico, único, embriagador.

Acuario besó toda la extensión del tronco, observando divertido la mueca de placer en el rostro de Albiore quien permitió que un gemido escandaloso escapara de su garganta retumbando en el Templo cuando la lengua del francés se deslizó por la hombría despierta.

La humedad, el calor, la osadía del Santo de Oro era mucho más de lo que el rubio podía tolerar; pero recién comenzaban. Con maestría, Camus engulló el miembro que de inmediato descargó su preciado semen, bebió hasta la última gota, ambos deseando que nunca acabaran esas sensaciones nuevas, o casi nuevas.

Los celos volvieron a corroer, pero Acuario no le permitió hablar, otro beso, acompañado del particular sabor de Albiore que este degustó sin asco, se lo prohibió. Con sutileza, el francés separó las piernas de su amante; este cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, permitiéndole al otro que hiciera lo que quisiera, era tan embriagador y excitante no saber qué ocurriría a continuación.

Frío. Eso fue lo que sintió Cefeo en su intimidad, en su cerrado orificio, algo pegajoso y muy frío, se incorporó apenas para toparse con la media sonrisa de Camus, mitad perversa, mitad traviesa.

La mano del pelirrojo jugaba peligrosamente allí, haciendo círculos, buscando el momento oportuno para irrumpir con un dedo. Tomó la nuca del rubio para acariciarle la cabellera en son de consuelo e irrumpió aquella cavidad, arrancándole el primer quejido de dolor. Sin embargo Albiore no protestó, no. La mirada de Camus consiguió calmar sus temores internos.

—Tranquilo. No te haré daño —susurró Acuario buscando que el otro le creyera.  
—Lo sé. —¿Cómo no saberlo? Si tan solo con su mirada el francés lo había dejado en claro. No le haría daño, para nada.  
—Relájate, sino no podré —agregó.

Albiore volvió a recostar la espalda sobre la alfombra y abrió un poco más las piernas buscando distenderse. Poco a poco ese dedo en su interior fue abriéndose camino con relativa facilidad, tanto que un segundo dedo le hizo compañía, bordeando la entrada, realizando pequeños círculos en el interior.

Un gemido de Cefeo, esta vez de placer y no de dolor, fue lo que le dio la pauta al mayor de que iba por buen camino. Retiró los dedos y se acostó con lentitud sobre el cuerpo moreno de Albiore para robarle otro beso.

¿Valía la pena susurrar un te amo cuando era el cuerpo el que lo gritaba? Desde ya que no. Sendas sonrisas, una de consuelo, la otra de aceptación y Camus acomodó su dolorida hombría en la entrada de su joven amigo; apenas el glande se abrió camino, el rostro de Albiore se curvó en una mueca de profundo dolor.

Acuario lo consoló acariciándole la frente, besándole las mejillas, y ejerció un poco más de presión. Con dificultad, el miembro fue abriéndose camino hasta descansar finalmente en el interior de Cefeo.

Le dolió, el rubio no pudo ocultarlo, pero a su vez se sentía a gusto, saberse compartiendo algo tan personal con la persona que más significado había cobrado en su triste vida. Y lo permitió, la invasión, la posesión, no solo de su cuerpo, sino también de su alma.

Camus se quedó en aquella posición para permitirle al otro adaptarse a la invasión que experimentaba y gozaba su cuerpo, pero no pudo tolerarlo por mucho y sus caderas cobraron vida propia, moviéndose primero lentamente, pero luego con más confianza el vaivén fue rítmico y acompasado.

Albiore cooperó con la tarea, elevando apenas las caderas, aferrándose de la cintura del pelirrojo, permitiéndole que le tomara las piernas para acomodarlas a su gusto. Nunca lo había visto a Acuario de aquella forma, nunca había visto su rostro expresando el placer más puro.

Y le encantó ver aquello, tanto que su pene, erguido de nuevo, buscó refregarse contra el blanco vientre del francés para eyacular copiosamente en dicho lugar. El pelirrojo agradeció la rapidez, pues no soportaría por mucho tiempo más la situación, no podía sostenerla, hacía tiempo que deseaba hacer eso con él, pero no se había atrevido hasta ese día, en que los dioses se lo trajeron a Grecia, al Santuario, a su Templo.

Entre espasmos y sonoros gemidos, Camus descargó el semen. Una descarga eléctrica que convulsionó su cuerpo de placer. Se dejó caer pesado sobre el cuerpo de Albiore buscando regularizar la respiración y el pulso.

Sin palabras se quedaron allí, abrazados, prodigándose caricias y besos. Poco a poco los cuerpos se relajaron y los ánimos se distendieron. Se bañaron como correspondía, comieron algo para calmar el hambre y volvieron a la carga, ahora con más confianza en sus cuerpos y en su capacidad para hacer gozar el otro.

Poco a poco Cefeo comenzaba a tener más confianza en sí mismo, pero todo debía acabar en algún momento, muy a pesar de los amantes. Fue una tarde, luego de pasar varios días desnudos y conociendo a fondo el cuerpo del otro, que Albiore cortó la magia sin querer hacerlo.

—Camus… pronto Andrómeda elegirá a un guerrero.  
—Lo sé —bostezó Acuario sobre el pecho de su amante—. ¿Cuándo partirás?  
—Debí haberme ido hace tres días —Albiore estalló en carcajadas.

En pocas horas, con extrema pereza, Cefeo se preparó para partir. Extrema pereza que en realidad eran las ganas que tenía de quedarse con Camus. De pie, en la entrada del Templo de Acuario, su dueño intentó pronunciar una oración, pero se le hizo difícil, quizás por el contexto. Las despedidas siempre son tristes, en su mayoría.

—Algo ocurrirá —murmuró y Albiore levantó la vista al escuchar esas palabras y posó los ojos en el rostro ensombrecido del Santo de Oro.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Lo sé, lo intuyo. Y estoy seguro de que tú también —afirmó y el otro asintió rascándose apenas la punta de la nariz, para después bajar la vista al suelo gris del Templo.  
—Sí, he sentido ese cosmos agitándose...  
—Es gigantesco —agregó sin explicar qué quería decir con eso—. Las cosas en este tiempo han cambiado. —Albiore guardó silencio, pues el pelirrojo no solía hablar abiertamente de la Orden, no era momento para interrumpirlo—. Muchos están en desacuerdo con el Patriarca. Eso acarreará problemas; si un grupo está de acuerdo y otro en desacuerdo, tarde o temprano chocarán.  
—Lo sé, es evidente; pero no entiendo el punto...  
—¿No lo ves, Albiore? —preguntó Camus frunciendo apenas la frente—. Somos Guerreros. En algún momento lucharemos.  
—No me dirás que ahora tienes miedo.  
—No es miedo —negó Acuario rotundamente, no lo era—, es preocupación.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Por quién? —Ante esa pregunta solo negó con la cabeza para reflexionar en voz alta.  
—Los sentimientos, las emociones me vuelven vulnerable...  
—No. Te hacen humano —contradijo Cefeo con firmeza.  
—No son buenos, no en batalla.  
—Ahora no estamos en batalla.  
—Pero en algún momento lo estaremos.  
—¿Por qué adelantarte a los hechos? —cuestionó sin comprender las razones para reflexionar ahora sobre ello.  
—No lo sé. —Se produjo un desgarrador silencio interrumpido por el fuerte viento que se había desatado en esa tarde.

Sin un beso, los amigos y amantes se despidieron. Con tan solo una mirada. No podían estrechar sus labios porque sabían que si lo hacían, Camus no le permitiría partir a Albiore y este no se iría. Aunque dolió, ambos comprendían que dadas las circunstancias era lo mejor.

Cefeo se alejó cuesta abajo con un sentimiento inexplicable en el pecho que lo agobiaba. No volteó para ver por última vez a Acuario, no tuvo el coraje suficiente para hacerlo, prefirió quedarse con la imagen de un francés desnudo y sonriente, como pocas veces lo había visto.

Por su lado, él se quedó de pie por unos cuantos minutos en la entrada de su Templo, como queriendo retener en su mente esa última imagen, hasta que el otro desapareció por completo de su vista.

_Una última imagen._

¿Por qué?

Eso fue lo que intentó Camus explicarle, pero no pudo. Comenzó a trabarse con las palabras y terminó hablando de los sentimientos y las emociones, cuando eso en ese momento hasta cierto punto era secundario. Sin embargo ni el mismo Acuario había podido explicarse a sí mismo ese extraño y arremolinado sentimiento.

**(…)**

Albiore bajó por las escalinatas con la armadura puesta y cuando llegó al Templo de Capricornio detuvo sus pasos. Una necesidad imperiosa de hablar con el dueño de dicha Casa lo dominó, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Qué decirle? Pasó unos cuentos segundos, quizás minutos luchando con ese deseo. Lo mejor sería intentarlo la próxima vez, sin embargo cuando dio un paso, cierto hombre salió a su encuentro.

—Albiore —pronunció Shura con un tono de voz duro, pero a la vez neutro.

El aludido volteó con el corazón galopando furioso, sintiendo el nerviosismo recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo. Capricornio solo quería saber quién se había detenido en su Templo. Fue suficiente el tiempo que se había tomado el otro para que él saliera a su encuentro llevándose una gran sorpresa, pues jamás imaginó encontrarse con aquel niño convertido ahora en un hombre.

—Shura —susurró Cefeo, apenas audible, en el rostro una sonrisa comenzaba a plasmarse—. Qué cambiado estás.  
—Lo mismo digo.

El rubio reparó en la mirada gélida e indiferente del otro, tan distinta a como él la había conocido en su niñez. Shura, al igual que él, había cambiado; era todo un hombre, aun así conservaba ese porte recio que siempre lo caracterizó.

—Yo... he querido saber de ti todo este tiempo —titubeó Albiore con nerviosismo.  
—¿Para qué has querido saber de mí? —Aquella pregunta le dolió, acaso ¿no era obvio?  
—Pues... eras mi amigo, o por lo menos yo te consideraba de esa forma —espetó disimulando su tristeza.  
—Eres todo un Santo de Athena —musitó Capricornio observando la armadura de Cefeo.  
—Oh... —Albiore se miró y con una sonrisa agregó—: Sí. Lo he logrado.  
—No esperaba menos. Y tu griego es excelente. —Ante esas palabras reconfortantes, Cefeo guardó silencio, sin embargo el español prosiguió—. Me alegro por ti.  
—¿Cómo has estado? —Se animó a preguntar, tantos años ya.  
—Pues... aquí me ves... —Shura no se animó a describir como era un día en su vida cotidiana y rutinaria; un real calvario, una tortura, un suplicio.  
—Me he preocupado cuando no supe nada de ti... desde... —silenció, incómodo por el contexto en el que se estaba dando la tan temida charla— desde lo de Aioros. —Capricornio escondió la mirada y lanzó un suspiro quizás que denotaba incomodidad con el tema.  
—No he querido. No me he sentido… —No supo cómo explicarse— no me he sentido demasiado bien. Yo... he estado muy confundido estos años...  
—Me imagino, Aioros significaba mucho para ti.  
—Comprenderás lo que significó para mí saberlo un traidor —dijo y Albiore frunció la frente por completo en desacuerdo, intentó pronunciar algo con efusividad, hasta con enojo, pero no surgió nada de su garganta hasta que las palabras nacieron solas.  
—Aioros, ¿un traidor? ¿Así lo crees, Fernando? ¡Justo tú!  
—Esta conversación no tiene sentido —interrumpió incómodo, incapaz de reconocer sus propios sentimientos, aquellos que les gritaban que Sagitario no era un traidor.  
—Tú no tienes la culpa, solo cumplías ordenes...  
—Tengo mucho por hacer. —Shura volteó intentando escapar de aquella conversación.  
—Pero me duele ver que realmente crees en que Aioros fue un traidor —dijo con cierto deje de decepeción y Capricornio detuvo sus pasos. Giro con lentitud, un dedo en alto y una mirada dura.  
—Intentó matar a Athena. A su reencarnación.  
—Él sería incapaz de eso. Era incapaz de hacer algo así, tú bien sabes que él...  
—¡Albiore! —interrumpió con firmeza, la voz retumbo en su Templo causando eco— No te incumbe.

¿Qué decirle, que le preocupaba su estado, que le daba tristeza leer en sus ojos el arrepentimiento y el dolor? ¿Por qué Shura no era capaz de aceptarlo? ¿Por qué se cegaba de aquella forma tan innecesaria? ¿Era para evitar que saberse su asesino le pesara menos?

La respiración de ambos Santos se había agitado con gravedad, mas sus miradas eran serenas, aunque cargadas de profundos sentimientos, entre ellos ira, tristeza, desesperanza y remordimiento.

Shura lanzó un suspiro de cansancio y suavizó apenas la mirada, cargada de nostalgia y unos cuantos recuerdos. Algo similar a una sonrisa curvó sus labios y antes de adentrarse a su Templo habló con sinceridad.

—Fue bueno verte, Agustín.  
—Lo mismo digo —correspondió Cefeo en su idioma natal, sintiendo una congoja inexplicable en el pecho, angustia que en ese último tiempo era algo habitual en él, a veces sin un aparente motivo.

Observó a quien había sido su amigo, su único salvavidas cuando apenas pisó Grecia, alejándose rumbo a su Templo, cargando sobre los hombros ese martirio, aquel agobio como si se tratara de un castigo.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse y consolarlo, decirle que no fue su culpa, que era un niño en ese entonces, que solo acataba órdenes; pero supo que era en vano, en especial si el mismo Shura se empeñaba en engañarse y no ver la verdad.

Le dolió, pero lo aceptó y conforme con ese amargo reencuentro partió a África, pues pronto Andrómeda elegiría un sucesor. Quizás después de aquello, con más tiempo libre, pudiera volver a Grecia para estar con Camus y hablar mejor con Shura, o tal vez viajar a la Argentina para buscar a sus padres y a un posible hermano o hermana.

Todo eso podría hacerlo después de ser otorgada la condenada armadura; por el momento debería seguir cumpliendo con el papel de maestro, luego tendría tiempo para cumplir con el papel de humano.

**(…)**

Pero no fue así. Albiore no pudo volver al Santuario, a ese lugar que en su infancia había representado el infierno en la Tierra. Una ironía, escapando de un destino, para toparse con uno quizás más cruel. En ese lugar había sobrevivido aferrándose a la imagen de Shura y tiempo después, a la de Camus.

El tiempo pasó y en el Santuario todo empezó a tornarse más oscuro, más sombrío. El Patriarca comenzó a tomar cartas en el asunto, a mandar a sus súbditos para acabar contra los que se oponían a él, cual represor, como un dictador.

Y vaya que lo era.

Una de las órdenes recayó sobre los hombros de Milo, el Santo de Escorpio quien, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, aceptó el trabajo, pudiendo por fin librarse de aquel peso que lo agobiaba y que manchaba su orgullo.

Asesinar a los traidores y a los que se oponían a los mandatos del Patriarca era su misión y Albiore sin duda era uno de ellos; pero no bastó un solo Santo para acabar con él. Milo no pudo contra quien había enfrentado, siendo un niño, al tan temido León Aioria. A quien había despertado su cosmos a temprana edad por haber entrenado por varios años con un Santo Dorado, Camus de Acuario, y no cualquier Santo.

Fue entonces que todos sus esfuerzos por fin rindieron frutos para Albiore, tal como Shura le había enseñado, que si se esforzaba, algún día obtendría recompensas de su sacrificio; sin embargo ningún Santo de Plata puede contra dos Santos de Oro al mismo tiempo.

Y en su orgullo, Milo se sintió herido cuando comprobó que no sería tan sencillo deshacerse del traidor y de ese ladrón de corazones. No, no quiso aceptarlo hasta que Aphrodite puso fin al encuentro.

Pasó el tiempo y Camus lo sintió, ese leve estremecimiento en el cosmos. Supo lo que no quiso reconocer y cuando lo escuchó de boca del mismo Milo, no lloró. No, no lo hizo, pues Albiore había muerto en buena ley, como todo Santo, defendiendo sus ideas, muriendo por ellas como en su tiempo lo hicieron sus padres.

Acuario no permitió que Escorpio lo consolara entre sus brazos, lloró tiempo después, en la soledad de su Templo, antes de que se desatara una inesperada guerra contra unos insignificantes Santos de Bronce. Cuando la última carta de Cefeo llegó a sus manos, escrita días antes de la funesta orden del Patriarca.

"... _Y es en la soledad que busco tu rostro, para mantenerlo intacto en mi mente, para guardarlo con recelo, porque mis días son muy pesados con tu ausencia, muy agobiantes, muy oscuros._

**(...)  
**

_Andrómeda ya eligió sucesor y aunque por momentos dudé del niño, he de admitir que ya estaba destinado a ella. ¿Sabes? Me recuerda un poco a mí, con sus dudas, con sus temores, con su aparente fragilidad, que en realidad es falta de confianza. Respeta la vida y por eso mismo sé que será un buen Santo. Siento que al fin y al cabo mi paso por la Tierra tuvo un significado. No fue en vano sobrevivir si he podido dejar una huella, por más minúscula que sea.  
_

**(...)  
**

_Sé que las cosas suceden por algo, nada es porque sí. El destino, los caminos que tomamos, las decisiones, todo... Hasta nuestras formas de pensar tienen un profundo significado, ahora lo compruebo. Sé e imagino como estarán las cosas por allí, pero no insistas Camus. No acataré las órdenes del Patriarca._

_No debes preocuparte, tú lo sabes, al igual que yo, que nuestras vidas son más cortas que las de los jóvenes mundanos. No me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré de mis decisiones, porque soy yo, es mi forma de pensar. Y si recibiré castigo por ello, por ignorar todos los comunicados y mandatos, que así sea._

_Y quizás, si lo piensas bien, es lo mejor. Viví toda mi vida con esa sensación en el pecho, de que cualquiera puede venir un buen día y plantarte el terror en cada célula del cuerpo; crecí con ello. Lo sé, Camus, lo viví. ¡Y nuestros pensamientos deben ser precisamente nuestros! Nadie puede obligarte a pensar o sentir de determinada forma. Nadie debería, pero sé que los hay, sé que esa gente existe y existirá, pero está en mí dejarme vencer por ese terror o seguir adelante sin claudicar._

_Espero que sepas comprenderme, sé que lo harás. La única razón que me haría volver al Santuario, sería esta honda necesidad de decirte personalmente lo mucho que te extraño._ "

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Camus al finalizar de leer la carta que resumía lo que había sido Albiore en vida, como Santo y como hombre. Agustín había muerto rodeado una vez más de esa injusticia, condenado por pensar distinto, siendo oprimido por aquel que se creyó señor de una verdad inventada.

Sin embargo siempre lo supo, que no tendría jamás que rendirle cuentas a su diosa. Forjó un legado antes de partir, dejó a un Santo que la protegería como era debido, ajeno a las decisiones de un hombre cruel y déspota. Luchando hasta las últimas consecuencias, sin claudicar, sin retroceder en su camino; protegiendo con cadenas que liberaban no solo a la diosa Athena, sino aún más importante, a la verdad.

**FIN**


End file.
